pequeños problemas
by Gyda0248
Summary: después de 4 años desde la invasión de los changelings, uno de ellos aparece en sweet apple acres ¿que significara esto para las mane6?una historia llena de dudas y de misterios que llevaran a algunos a encontrar con algo que no se esperaban (capítulo nuevo cada domingo) y aunque los primeros capítulos pueden ser una porquería los siguientes los estoy mejorando poco a poco :)
1. capitulo 1: sombras de antaño

Capitulo 1: sombras de antaño

al sol comenzaba a acariciar las verdes arboledas, dándoles un color dorado, esa era sin duda alguna el momento preferido de AJ, como toda mañana se dirigió primero al árbol de su padre, el mas grande de todos y que daba como fruto las manzanas mas dulces, siempre cada mañana recordaba como el le explico la maravillosa tarea de cosechar manzanas, aunque en ese momento ella lo encontraba aburrido, ahora le encontraba valor a cada palabra que el menciono en ese entonces.

Todo indicaba que seria igual pero vio una sombra que se apoyaba tranquilamente en el tronco del árbol

-¿quien eres tu?-

-oh! Lo siento no pensé que #-

antes de que el extraño terminada de hablar AJ reacciono, no permitiría que ningún extraño le robara sus manzanas a si que lo golpeo como si se tratase de otro árbol, se acerco para ver a la desdichada alma que se encontraba en el suelo...

-¡un chancheling!-

por un instante no sabia que hacer, corrió en círculos, luego reviso si había alguien o algo cerca, se acerco al ser oscuro y todavía respiraba, por sorpresa estaba vivo, lo tomo de la capa que llevaba y lo encerró en el granero, decidió tomar rumbo hacia el castillo, twilight debía saber que hacer. Aunque por ella lo dejaría encerrado en un calabozo.

En cuanto llego los guardias le abrieron las puertas, algo extrañados por el rostro de la vaquera.

-Twilight!twilight!-

gritaba por los pasillos desesperada en busca de su amiga, choco entonces con una figura lila.

-Spike! Necesito que me lleves donde esta twilight ahora!-

-esta ocupada, esta con una investigación que ha estado postergando justamente por ridiculeces, no voy a permitir que por otra tontería deje de lado lo que tanto a trabajado-

en los últimos 3 años el que era un pequeño dragón había pasado a ser uno de igual tamaño que ella pero insoportable, siempre mirando en menos a todos y apegándose estrictamente a las reglas, superando en ese sentido a twilight que se había convertido en una princesa que demostraba cada vez mas una gran sabiduría y serenidad, justo igual que celestia, aunque aun habían momentos en que se salia de control su aspecto neurótico.

-no se trata de una tonteria, acabo de encontrar a un chancheling en mi granja ¿acaso crees que correría tan desesperada por cualquier cosa?-

-aun así no creo que sea necesario molestar a twilight, mejor deja el asunto para el concejo de la armonía, aun que no hay tiempo para agregar otro tema, ya que como han dejado el festival de verano para ultimo momento es urgente que se resuelva hoy-

-y crees que la posible amenaza de un ataque de miles de chanchelings no es urgente?-

-es solo uno verdad? Y al parecer como tienes tiempo de sobra porque no juegas con el al policía bueno y al malo, preocúpate tu de sacarle la información que quieras, pero no esperes de mi parte ayuda alguna, tengo trabajo que hacer, asta luego-

sin mas el dragón se marcho dejando nuevamente sola a AJ, pero ella no estaba satisfecha con la situación, por mas que Spike le había dicho que no molestara a twilight, siguió en su búsqueda hasta que la encontró en una de las tantas bibliotecas del castillo.

-Twilight tenemos un problema-

como era de esperar, la princesa de la magia estaba tan sumergida en un libro que ni escucho a AJ, tomo uno de los tantos libros que habían y lo dejo caer al suelo, el sonido ocasiono que twilight saltara de la sorpresa, se giro y vio el rostro de AJ enojado.

-que es lo que ocurre?-

-tengo un chancheling encerrado en la granja-

-¿como es que paso eso?!-

-no hay mucho tiempo, no se si habrá despertado-

-vamos para allá-

las dos iniciaron un trote rápido por el castillo, twilight vio a Spike a lo lejos en un pasillo y le dijo que comunicara al resto de las mane6 que fueran a sweet apple acress, atrás de la alicornio se encontraba AJ con un rostro de victoria, y al verla Spike solo pudo contener su enojo, acato la orden y abandono lo que estaba haciendo. Luego de ello twilight se tele-transporto junto con AJ hasta la granja.

-Allí esta!-

indico la pony de color naranja.

Ambas entraros al granero, el chancheling estaba amarrado en una silla, aun estaba dormido. Se sentaron a esperar al resto y a que el imitador despertara, la primera en llegar fue RD por suerte se encontraba en periodo de vacaciones para su equipo de los wonderbolts, luego fue pinkie y por último fluttershy, la única que faltaba era Rarity pero ella se encontraba en en desfile de modas al otro lado de Equestria.

Luego de que se le explico la situación a cada una el chancheling despertó.

-¿que es lo que paso?...-

dijo con una voz que con suerte se escuchaba.

-nosotras somos quienes hacen las preguntas aquí-

aclaro RD quien no le gustaba para nada la idea de un antiguo enemigo en los alrededores

-¿que es lo que hacías en mi huerto?-

inicio Aj, sentía cierto odio por el ya que se había interpuesto entre ella y el recuerdo de su padre, ademas aun recordaba claramente el momento de la invasión que sufrió equestria hacia cuatro años atrás.

-realmente lo siento , pero tenia hambre y ese árbol estaba tan lleno de amor que me fue imposible no acercarme-

-y esperas que te creamos porque?...-

se acerco pinkie con una linterna en los ojos del misterioso chancheling, dejándolo casi ciego apuntando directamente a los grandes ojos que tenia.

-porque es la verdad!, no tengo razones para mentir-

-por favor, como si no fuéramos a saber que hay un ejercito de chancheling esperando venganza-

rodó los ojos RD quien mantenía un rostro de odio y asco a la vez

-si hay un ejercito yo no lo se, el día de la invasión yo abandone al ejercito-

-se puede saber el porque?-

pregunto Twilight, pues si resultaba cierto, significaba que ya no corrían una amenaza, aunque por otra parte siempre tenia el miedo de que se repitiera lo sucedido.

-les contare, pero que les quede claro que todo lo que diga va a ser verdad-

-bien, te escuchamos-

el chancheling tomo aire y miro fijamente a twilight, pues sabia que entre todas era la única que podría creerle, ya que parecía la mas objetiva de todas.

-todo comenzó el día de la invasión, o mejor dicho el momento en que aquella luz blanca indico la derrota del ejercito, todos fueron impulsados a las afueras de canterlot, pero en mi caso me encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del castillo para asegurarme de que ningún guardia se interpusiera en el plan, y en el instante en que me golpeo esa luz caí dentro de una habitación, tal ves estuve inconsciente durante días, pero eso no lo se, pero al despertar tenia las heridas causadas por chocar contra la muralla y por los libros que habían caído encima mio, pues me percate que me encontraba en una biblioteca, estuve allí un tiempo, no me atrevía a moverme y no tenia las energías suficientes para camiar de forma, sin embargo los libros desprendían un aroma delicioso y mientras mas pasaba con los libros mas sentía como los recuerdos que habían en ellos fluían a través,me tentaron de alguna forma y comencé a ojearlos, con los días o semanas conseguí descifrar las letras y aprendí a leerlos, en cada linea se encontraba la pasión y deseo con que fueron leídos hace tiempo, de a poco fui alimentándome de esas palabras escritas y de los recuerdos que habían dejado hasta que fue suficiente transformarme y reunirme con mis iguales, sin embargo no podía detener mi lectura, perdí la noción del tiempo, de pronto las puertas se abrieron y era un guardia, después de meses uno se había dignado a entrar, mi pavor no me permitió moverme al principio, el se acerco dispuesto a detenerme, pero me transforme en una ave y salí por la ventana, volé lo que mas pude hasta que no me dieron mas mis alas, caí en medio de un bosque, al despertar me encontré cubierto por esta capa que llevo ahora, camine sin rumbo y llegue hasta el árbol, inconscientemente, buscando comida en base a los recuerdos, cualidad que adquirí con los libros del castillo-

después de terminar su relato el silencio reino en el lugar, todas se encontraban analizando desde su propio punto de vista lo recién escuchado, para algunas era una mentira pero para otras podría ser cierto.

-gracias por tu testimonio, ahora creo que sera mejor conversar lo entre nosotras-

-claro tómense su tiempo, pero puedo desatarme? Realmente aprietan demasiado-

-NO!-

gritaron al unisono twilight, AJ y RD, fluttershay simplemente enmudecido de horror y pinkie ya se encontraba afuera.

Pasaron por lo menos 2 horas discutiendo, por una parte AJ y Twilight creían en el y RD no, Fluttershy y pinkie se encontraban en una posición mas neutral, finalmente tomaron una decisión sugerida por big mac que pasaba por allí.

-realmente es una buena idea-

termino diciendo twilight después de escuchar a big mac quien ya se había ido, pues el resto dependía de ellas no de el.

-estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo, es decir, y si se escapa?-

hablo una preocupada fluttershy, pues ella prefería que el chancheling se fuera lo mas lejos posible y que no regresara.

-el la única solución que tenemos-

y todas lo sabían, solo quedaba esperar a que resultase.

* * *

><p>espero que les guste este primer capitulo, los otros probablemente sean mas largos o cortos, no se depende de lo que se me ocurra.<p>

En fin espero sus review, ya sean una critica positiva o negativa, realmente los estaré esperando :)

hasta la próxima

-gyda0248


	2. capitulo 2: el misterio de las gallinas

Capitulo 2: el misterio de las gallinas

-por supuesto que estoy en contra!-

se escucharon desde la oficina de Twilight aquel rugido producido por Spike, las mucamas se reunieron rápidamente para saber a que se debía tanto escándalo y los guardias comenzaron sus apuestas, entre ellas era re-contratar algún empleado que el dragón despidió sin motivo alguno, cosa que solía suceder.

Sin embargo la situación era distinta, y es que la idea era comprobar si el chancheling decía la verdad, encerrándolo en una de las bibliotecas del castillo donde estaban los libros que Twilight leyó antes de ser princesa, si según el aprendió a vivir de los recuerdos en los objetos durante los 4 años en que aparentemente que estuvo encerrado en el castillo de Celestia, entonces no tendría problemas en estar allí durante unos meses, pero si terminaba atacando a alguien lo enviarían a la prisión mas segura de Equestria

-NO,NO Y NO! Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es?, fácilmente puede cambiar de forma y destruir todo lo que se ha logrado, las posibilidades son infinitas, te recuerdo que tiene la habilidad para transformarse en cualquier ser vivo-

-enserio no tengo intenciones de lastimar a nadie, y no soy tan tonto como para intentar escapar rodeado de guardias-

-tu no tienes derecho a hablar!-

Twilight permanecía en silencio escuchando las quejas del dragón y los inútiles intentos del chancheling para calmarlo, vio en el rostro del chancheling preocupación y a la vez miedo, pues cada vez mas seguido Spike soltaba fuego por la boca mientras gritaba, incluso ella temía que fuera a incendiar la habitación.

-eso ya no es decisión tulla Spike, el concejo de la armonía ya llegamos a un acuerdo, solo te llame aquí para que lo guiaras a la biblioteca y le explicaras las reglas que hay en el castillo-

Spike dejo de hablar, se dirigió a la puerta, ya estaba saliendo y se giro en dirección al chancheling.

-¿que estas esperando?, no tengo todo el día-

el imitador le dirigió una ultima mirada a Twilight, como si le preguntara si su vida estaba segura junto al histérico dragón, ella solo le devolvió una sonrisa haciendo que el ser de piel oscura se relajara.

Los dos caminaron por el pasillo, al chancheling le costaba seguir el paso del dragón, pues repentinamente giraba hacia otro pasillo, veía como los guardias lo miraban con odio y las sirvientas con intriga, su estancia en el castillo no parecía promovedora hasta que llegaron finalmente a la biblioteca, el chancheling estaba maravillado, pues todo estaba reluciente, cada libro estaba en un orden tan perfecto que se quedo sin palabras, Spike lo dejo solo allí y se fue, pues ahora, por culpa de las mane6 debía reunir a todos los empleados y guardias para explicarles la situación, un grave problema ya que todos interrumpirían su quehaceres y labores.

La siguiente semana paso igual que las otras, todos ignoraban al chancheling, solo las mucamas que limpiaban las bibliotecas se sorprendían al ver al chancheling, los guardias que estaban a su cargo ya se estaban acostumbrando y debes en cuando hablaban un poco.

Las mane6 seguían con sus vidas, Rarity ya había vuelto y RD debía volver a ponerse su uniforme de wonderbolt dejando atrás el problema del chancheling, AJ le preguntaba a Twilight acerca del nuevo inquilino pero la respuesta era siempre la misma:

-esta cumpliendo con su palabra-

Pinkie seguía siendo Pinkie, con sus fiestas sorpresas y preparando pasteles junto con el señor y señora Cake, la única que parecía ser interrumpida en su vida diaria era Fluttershy, aunque no creía que se relacionara con el chancheling, aun había dudas acerca de el, pues a los días en que llego el chancheling una de sus gallinas desapareció, le contó a AJ pero ella le dijo que capas dejo la reja abierta y escapo, Pinkie dijo que claramente había salido volando, fue imposible preguntarle a Rarity ya que estaba aun emocionada de lo bien que resulto el desfile y era de lo único que hablaba, contacto a Rainbow por una carta y le respondió que seguramente volvería algún día, le quería preguntar a Twilight pero después de como AJ le contó como la había tratado Spike cuando busco a Twilight, decidió que era mejor no acercarse.

-que es lo que are angel?no puedo dejar a una de mis gallinas a la suerte, no se donde puede estar-

nada podía subirle el animo, solo Pinkie con sus bromas le sacaban una risa pequeña y frágil, miro de nuevo a angel y el le indico el bosque.

-oh, no creo que allá ido por allí, pero si fuera así...-

nuevamente se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, y es que quería ir, pero el miedo se apoderaba de ella, pensó en decirle a alguna de las chicas pero todas ya le habían bajado el perfil al asunto y no quería volver a molestarlas por ello.

-¿que es lo que haré?

De pronto se le vino a la cabeza el chancheling, tal ves el la podía acompañar, después de todo Twilight había dicho que aun seguía leyendo y que no había echo nada malo, por lo que para Fluttershy significaba que el debió decir la verdad aquel día. Pero luego vino la duda si resultaba ser el causante de la desaparición de su gallina.

Nuevamente volvía al principio.

Paso otra semana y otra de sus gallinas había dejado el corral para perderse (por ahora) para siempre, no tenia otra alternativa que preguntar en el concejo de la armonía, por lo menos allí podría hablar directamente con Twilight y aunque se encontraba Spike, su amiga siempre lo mantenía al margen.

En la tarde todas se encontraban en el salón de los tronos, cada una tomo su lugar en su respectivo trono.

-primero debemos terminar de solucionar los detalles del festival de verano, pues el presupuesto disminuyo a causa de la reparación del puente que cierta pony destruyo-

dijo el dragón mirando a Pinkie quien había creado un nuevo cañón de fiesta pero que resulto parecer más una bomba.

El dragón continuo leyendo al lista de los asuntos a tratar, mientras que Fluttershy agonizaba del nerviosismo,¿como iba a ser capas de interrumpir la reunión? Ella no tenia el valor suficiente para plantarse inesperadamente frente a sus amigas, y es que ella no era como ellas, siempre esperaba un momento de silencio para comentar, pero ello no sucedía muy seguido, aun así no se sentía mal por ello, ya que siempre le pareció divertido escuchar a sus amigas, pero ahora era una tortura, ya no escuchaba lo que hablaban solo pensaba en las dos gallinas que desaparecieron.

-¿que pasa cubito de azúcar? Estas bien?, estas muy pálida-

AJ se dio cuenta de la preocupación de Fluttershy mientras que los otros discutan por un asunto que Fluttershy ignoraba en ese momento.

-lo que pasa es que otra de mis gallinas desapareció, quería preguntarle a todas pero...-

-esta bien, creo que es importante después de todo, quiero decir, no es normal que eso ocurra, antes de que la reunión termine le pediré a las chicas que se queden un rato mas ¿te parece bien?

-si, garcías AJ-

-no hay de que-

el resto de la junta continuo como siempre, finalmente terminaron de ver los detalles del festival de verano y otros asuntos más, todas accedieron a quedarse, pero Spike se retiro.

Twilight-con que eso ocurrió... es verdad que es preocupante, tal ves alguna criatura se las este llevando-

Fluttershy-oh!, por Celestia, ojala que estén bien mis pequeñas-

Rarity-estoy segura que estarán bien cariño, tal ves la posible bestia haya dejado un rastro-

Fluttershy-también lo pensé pero no encontré nada-

Pinkie-y si montamos un fuerte de vigilancia!-

AJ-creo que un fuerte es algo exagerado-

Twilight-pero no es mala idea-

Rarity-realmente queres construir una torre al lado de la casa de flutterchy? No se veria muy bien-

Twilight-no necesariamente una torre pero si escondernos a esperar el ataque o ver si las gallinas solas se escapan-

Fluttershy-me gusta esa idea-

pinkie-yo queria la torre-

AJ-pero no podemos estar todas las noches alli-

twilight-podriamos formar grupos d turnarnos las noches-

rarity-¿cuando volvia RD?-

fluttershy-en dos semanas, pero sera solo por el viernes y el sabado-

AJ-entonces sera mejor no contar con ella-

Pinkie-yo quiero ir primero!-

twilight-entonces que la primera noche sea fluttershy con pinkie-

AJ-yo me encargo de la segunda, podre sola-

Rarity-sola? Y si aparece algun lobo volador o un oso de tres ojos?-

Twilight-rarity esos animales no existen-

Rarity-pero cerca de ese bosque... no se como puedes estar tan tranquila fluttershy-

Fluttershy-es porque no estoy sola, tengo a mis animalitos-

Twilight-le dire a Spike que te acompañe AJ-

AJ-realmente crees que querra?-

Rarity-estoy segura que yo lo puedo convencer, pero no tan rapido como para mañana-

Twilight-entonces tu y Spike en la tercera noche, AJ y yo vamos en la segunda-

Fluttershy-y si no aparece en ninguna de las noches?-

Twilight-eso es simple, repetiremos lo mismo hasta que aparezca la causa de este dilema-

luego de ello cada una continuo su camino pero esta vez el corazón de Fluttershy estaba tranquilo, ahora podría seguir su día sin tener que preocupar al resto con sus asuntos, solo quedaba esperar la oscura y despiadada noche.

* * *

><p>que les espera a nuestras ponys favoritas cuando caiga la noche?<p>

Bueno eso se vera más adelante

espero que les este gustando, es algo lento pero soy así para la mayoría de mis cosas XD

no quiero prometerles acción porque no me siento lista para escribir algo así, soy mas de palabras lindas, realmente me estoy esforzando para que la historia avance y no quedarme pegada en una pagina hablando del atardecer, enserio, he tenido que borrar y reescribir demasiadas veces para resumirlo

hasta la próxima

-gyda0248


	3. capitulo 3: la primera de las noches

Capitulo 3: la primera de las noches

-viene a vigilar mi presencia princesa?creo que ya es suficiente con los guardias afuera en la puerta y bajo las ventanas-

-no, solo he venido a buscar un libro-

-ya veo... puedo preguntar algo?-

-por supuesto-

-porque siempre miente?-

el changeling la atrapo, había logrado engañar a sus amigas y familia, pero el la descubrió enseguida, ese rostro no era el de ella, era un intento forzado para ser alguien más. Al mismo tiempo la sorprendió, el parecía aveces un niño y las otras como un ser dispuesto a atacar a quien sea, y por primera ves tenia un oponente en otra índole, ahora se enfrentaba en un campo de batalla complejo.

-de que hablas?-

prefirió hacerse la tonta, el lo sabia, ambos lo sabían, la verdadera razón parecía ser gritada por cada extremidad de Twilight, tomo el libro que estaba buscando y se dispuso a salir.

-lo siento, un tema delicado no? Entonces si no me respondes eso dime porque se alargo la junta-

-¿como supiste eso?-

-las mucamas pasaron hablando de ello-

-al parecer hay alguien que se dedica a robar gallinas, solo es eso-

-capas sea un zorro-

-puede ser, en fin me tengo que retirar-

ella también había pensado en esa posibilidad, un zorro, pero no se ubicaban en esta zona, normalmente se encontraban más al sur de Equestria, pero tal ves un animal de la misma parentela... increíblemente el asunto la preocupaba mas que el changeling en su castillo, por lo menos sabe que es un changeling (aun que este no le agradaba) mientras que ahora se encontraba ante lo desconocido, como había escuchado hace poco, las posibilidades son infinitas, y encerrarse en una idea tan pequeña como el changeling solo demostraba lo poco que el conocía el mundo de Equestria, y es que ella se dio cuenta que la vida enseña mas que los libros, o eso creía.

Encontró un tiempo libre en su agenda, entre la reunión con la alcaldesa y la inauguración del nuevo puente, por lo que decidió visitar a Fluttershy, en cuanto llego solo se escuchaban a los pájaros cantar y el viento sacudiendo los arboles, puede que la casa de Fluttershy se encontrara al lado del lugar más peligroso de Equestria pero era mas reconfortante aun la idea de estar en conexión con la naturaleza y la paz que brindaba el lugar.

-Fluttershy?-

nadie respondía, Twilight se preocupo, y si ahora había desaparecido su amiga en lugar de una gallina?, la puerta principal estaba cerrada y el pánico no le daría tiempo para buscar con calma una ventana abierta, se tele-transporto al interior de la casa, el silencio era aun mayor, busco en la planta baja y nada, decidió subir, cada peldaño rechinaba al son de sus cascos, extrañamente la casa se veía más oscura que de costumbre, de pronto se vio envuelta por el miedo que le causaba no saber con que se encontraría cuando llegara al segundo piso , por fin las escaleras que parecían eternas se terminaron, llego al dormitorio y por alivio de Twilight allí estaba Fluttershy, durmiendo tranquila y sin preocupación alguna.

-menos mal-

creyó sensato no molesta a su amiga y se retiro intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, seguramente su amiga pensó en dormir en la tarde para mantenerse despierta esa noche, solo esperaba que aquel misterio se acabase.

De pronto reparo en algo,¿que harían Fluttershy y Pinkie si se encuentran ante una bestia descomunal?seguramente la pegaso amarilla se paralizaría del miedo, y Pinkie seria solamente Pinkie, ¿pero eso era bueno o malo? No le encontró una respuesta a eso, y es que tratar de entender a Pinkie nunca daba una respuesta. Todo ello solo hacia que se preocupara, por lo que decidió, en secreto, vigilar en la noche también.

La princesa de la noche cubrió el cielo con ese manto oscuro tan característico y lo pinto con estrellas de diferentes tamaños, dando paso así al comienzo de la vigilancia.

-uuhh estoy tan emocionada, ya quiero ver que es, tal ves sea un ornitorrinco, esos son animales raros, quiero decir tienen la cara de un pato y la cola de un castor, es demasiado cómico!-

-para ser sincera no quiero que aparezca algo-

las dos amigas conversaban mientras hacían guardia, y es que era imposible para Pinkie permanecer en silencio, y aunque ello parecía perjudicial para la misión ya que podrían alejar al ser que atacaba en el silencio de la noche para Fluttershy ero lo mejor, simplemente se contagiaba de las descuidadas palabras de Pinkie, haciéndole perder su miedo inicial, y es que por instantes ambas se olvidaban del porque estaban allí, solo hablaban de dulces y chistes inocentes.

Por otro lado estaba Twilight, quien se felicitaba a si misma por haber decidido pasar la noche vigilando las gallinas, pues veía a sus amigas reír como si no se tratara de nada importante.

Sintió un ruido cerca suyo, se giro y vio a una sombre moverse, seguramente el ladrón de gallinas, fue tras la sombra que parecía conocer demasiado bien la zona, la siguió hasta que encontró un punto vacío, donde se podía observar perfectamente a las gallinas, era un montículo rodeado de arbustos y de arboles, el escondite perfecto. Solo se escuchaban los aullidos de los lobos de madera en la profundidad del bosque, algunos ruidos de quimeras y de otros animales salvajes, cualquier cosa podría atacarla, incluso el ladrón de gallinas.

De pronto sintió un leve roce en su hombro, se giro rápidamente lanzando un rayo de luz con su cuerno, la figura desconocida choco entonces contra un árbol cercano, se acerco decidida para encarar a lo que sea que estuviera allí, ya era hora de terminar aquello, se dio cuenta que Fluttershy y Pinkie se estaban acercando.

Fluttershy-Twilight?! Que es lo que estas haciendo aquí?

Pinkie-no me digas que tu eres el monstruo devorador de gallinas!

Twilight-claro que no!, pero estoy segura que el culpable esta allí!

Indico el árbol contra al cual la silueta estaba apoyado, por la oscuridad no se podía ver pero se notaba que era un pony.

-quien eres y explica tus razones!-

demando Twilight a quien quiso atacarla anteriormente

-soy yo Twilight-

Pinkie-AppleJack!, no me digas que no te bastaban con las gallinas que tu tienes-

AJ-no pinkie no es eso, solo me preocupe por que iban a estar solo Fluttershy y tu, no sabia que al final twilight se había unido-

Fluttershy-pero si nosotras no sabíamos que Twilight estaba aquí-

Twilight-la verdad es que estaba preocupada de que les pasara algo...-

Pinkie-es que no confían en nosotras?, yo también doy buenas patadas como las de AJ y RD-

Twilight-independiente de eso, las dos estaban felices de la vida desfrutando de bromas dejando de lado lo importante-

Fluttershy-disculparme twilight, pero pinkie me estaba ayudando porque tenia mucho miedo-

AJ-CHICAS! Algo esta saliendo del gallinero!-

todas miraron hacia el gallinero, era cierto una sombra parecía llevarse a una de las gallinas, el resto de ellas no paraban de hacer ruido, las cuatro corrieron lo que les permitían sus cuerpos, Twilight fue adelantándose con su tele-transportación, sin embargo en una de sus tele-transportaciones llego frente a un árbol y choco, dejándola inconsciente, pues la adrenalina le paso una mala jugada y calculo erróneamente donde debía llegar, eso o el árbol se había movido, cualquiera de las dos posibilidades era probable con un 50% cada una.

Todas se reunieron junto a Twilight y la llevaron a la casa de Fluttershy quien no paraba de llorar por la impotencia, ninguna se perdonaba por lo que había pasado, estuvieron tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, por momentos se culpaban a si mismas o a las otras, luego de un rato Twilight se levanto

-mañana, mañana no vamos a fallar-

solo le quedaba a cada una volver a sus respectivos hogares y dormir en espera de la noche siguiente, parecía sencillo, pero no lo fue para Twilight, su cama parecía extrañamente incomoda por lo que decidió ir en busca de algo para leer, entro a una de las bibliotecas pero no encontraba el libro que buscaba, era uno de sus favoritos y le extrañaba no encontrarlo.

-buscas este?-

se giro para enfrentar aquella vos, era el changeling sosteniendo el dichoso libro, se acerco para verlo mejor, el se encontraba de espaldas a una ventana sentado en una silla de madera y rodeado por columnas de libros

-no duermes?-

le pregunto un poco hipnotizada por los grandes y brillantes ojos, solo eso conseguía ver de su rostro, la contraluz no le favorecía a su vista.

-no cuando tengo tanta fuente de alimento, es realmente increíble, casi puedo ver tus recuerdos, este libro es sin duda alguna el que más me satisface, me extraña al tratarse solo de mitos y leyendas, creí que eras mas de ciencia-

-lo creas o no la mayoría de los mitos y leyendas dicen la verdad, solo que la ocultan con personajes heroicos y con bestias que son extremadamente exageradas, es solo otra forma de ver el mundo, lo muestran como un lugar donde la sabiduría estaba al alcance y disposición de todos, lleno de dioses que no niegan un deseo y que siempre están dispuestos a brindar ayuda, sin embargo la realidad...-

-pero la realidad es que los dioses parecen haber abandonado al mundo, dejando a la suerte a quien necesita una mano amiga, y el único medio factible que encuentras para ayudar es por medio de esa magia que no logras comprender, es por ello que estudias tanto verdad?-

-pues si, es justamente lo que has dicho-

-me acabas de mentir-

-¿perdón?-

-dijiste que es por el bien del resto pero realmente es otra la razón por la cual estas fascinada con la magia-

-enserio?, pues te informo que yo tengo muy claro lo que pienso o siento-

-solo te engañas a ti misma, al igual que engañas a otros con esa sonrisa falsa-

-si es así entonces dime, porque según tú a mi me gusta la magia-

-te equivocas de nuevo, no es que te guste la magia, es que le tienes miedo, le tienes miedo porque no sabes que es exactamente, hay tantas cosas que no te explicas como suceden, no comprendes porque se te hace complicada la practica, es como si no fuera parte de ti, eso no lo entiendes y en la desesperación te encierras con estos libros buscando una respuesta, pero solo encuentras mas incógnitas, dices que este es tu libro favorito, pero lo es porque no lo entiendes, no logras distinguir si estas historias tan detalladas fueron reales o falsas, te a quedado claro ahora?-

-y que hay de ti?!-

-yo?-

-así es, no me hables como si no supieras que es eso, no trates de convencerme que estoy demente, no creas que eres superior a mi al saber mas de mi que de lo que yo se de mi misma, porque tu estas en mi misma situación, también tienes miedo, miedo de regresar con los otros y que te rechacen porque ya no sientes hambre, porque ya no los entiendes, también le temes a lo desconocido, pero lo que nos hace diferentes es que tu escapas de esos miedos mientras que yo los enfrento-

-escapar? Tu eres la que me encerró aquí, en este lugar!-

-por favor es fácil para ti, solo tienes que transformarte como en Canterlot-

el silencio reino el lugar, Twilight estaba impaciente esperando la respuesta del que era por una parte su enemigo y por la otra su igual, por primera ves había un ser idéntico a ella y por ello lo rechazaba, lo odiaba en cierto modo, porque ella no se soportaba a si misma, simplemente porque se encontraba una ignorante, no como la princesa Celestia, ella había vivido miles de años, la superaba en sabiduría, por eso se odiaba porque nunca llegaría a ser tan sabia como Celestia, nunca en su vida la alcanzaría, ya que por más que fuera alicornio no poseía la vida eterna, solo su magia había aumentado, una tortura mayor para ella, si tan solo tuviera la sangre inmortal corriendo por sus venas como es la sangre de las princesas Luna y Celestia, pero eso no importaba, solo estaba expectante, esperando que el respondiera de una ves por todas.

* * *

><p>Se que prometí subir los domingos pero tengo una razón que lo justifica este capitulo en un día lunes<p>

y es la trilogía del señor de los anillos con las tres películas en versión extendida! pase TODO el día frente a la tele, tanto que al terminar el retorno del rey casi vomito del dolor de cabeza (creo que debería omitir eso, pero no)

con respecto a la historia... no se que decir, tan solo esperare sus reviews para saber si les gusta o no

hasta la próxima

-Gyda0248

el prox. domingo si o si cumplo mi palabra!


	4. capitulo 4: avanzando y retrocediendo

Capitulo 4: avanzando y retrocediendo

el sol de la mañana cruzaba las cortinas de la princesa de la magia, sin dejar que continuara con su sueño, aun recordaba la noche anterior, cuando obtuvo una victoria ante el changeling, pero de alguna forma la hacia sentir culpable por la respuesta, saco lo mas profundo que ese ser tenia guardado dentro de si...

_-por favor es fácil para ti, solo tienes que transformarte como lo hiciste en Canterlot-_

_-yo,yo...en realidad... lo que quiero decir es que... no se...donde debería ir, en otras palabras, ya no hay un lugar para mi-_

esa había sido la respuesta tan ansiada, que le siguieron con una mirada al vacío y llena de angustia, lo que siguió a eso fue una retirada en silencio, dejándolo solo.

-Twilight!-

escucho una vos familiar llamándola, era Spike, vio el reloj sobre su mesa de noche, ya había pasado una hora de lo habitual, le fue inevitable sonreír, por más que el dragón criticaba todo lo que veía y era insoportable, siempre la mimaba dejándola dormir, o haciendo un hueco en el horario para que pueda salir con sus amigas. se levanto y se ducho rápidamente, solo le llevo unos 5 minutos cepillar su larga melena y finalmente estaba lista para comenzar su día.

Todo se desarrollaba como siempre, siguiendo la lista de todos los días, pero en su mente seguía el problema del changeling, se sintió con la responsabilidad de encontrar un lugar para el, simplemente por el echo de que se había convertido en su enemigo, lo sabia, y en el futuro el volvería como tal, era por ello que quería ayudarlo en cierta forma, tan solo por asuntos de honor.

Encontró un tiempo libre, fue a unas de las bibliotecas en busca de una antigua caja que guardaba toda la investigación que había hecho de los changelings años atrás, rebusco la información, pero no encontraba nada de los orígenes, el dato mas antiguo se encontraba en el diario de un explorador anónimo, donde decía haber visto a lo lejos como una criatura después de beber la sangre de otra se alejo transformándose en otro ser, pero era lo único, nada más.

Estaba frustrada, solo le quedaba una alternativa, recurrir a la mayor fuente de conocimiento que ella conocía, la princesa Celestia. Le escribió una carta donde decidió no contarle a su mentora acerca del changeling, solo que por casualidad encontró su antigua caja pero que no le satisfacía su necesidad de saber.

El resto del día continuo, paso la tarde hasta llegar a la noche, el momento en que debía asumir su turno como guardia de las gallinas, y ahora que ella lo pensaba sonaba ridículo, pero Pinkie decidió que debían llamarse así.

Cuando llego estaba Fluttershy y Apple Jack, la vaquera parecía preparada, pues por alguna extraña razón llevaba un cinturón de herramientas, decidió ignorar aquel detalle y comenzar con la segunda noche.

-HOLA!-

en unos minutos después de la llegada de Twilight, se acercaba Pinkie galopando y saltando con su sonrisa tan característica y contagiosa.

-¿que es lo que haces aquí? Hoy no es tu turno- dijo AJ claramente un tanto molesta

-no me quería perder la pijamada-

Pinke aclaro como si su respuesta fuera la mas razonable de todas, las otras tres ponis se intercambiaron miradas, diciéndose mas que nada que ya no importaba, mientras más mejor.

El paso de la noche fue lento y silencioso, pues habían logrado hacer que Pinkie adoptara un papel de espía secreto, en un lado del gallinero se encontraba AJ y Pinkie, por el otro Twilight y Fluttershy, preparándose para la futura emboscada, ya eran las 2 de la mañana y los ojos comenzaban a cerrarse en contra de la voluntad de ellas fue entonces cuando escucharon un ruido cercano proveniente del bosque, con ello fue suficiente para dejar atrás el sueño y que la adrenalina por enfrentarse a lo que fuera se apoderara de ellas.

AJ preparo su cuerda, pinkie tomo posición de inicio de una carrera, Twilight y Fluttershy extendieron sus alas para comenzar un vuelo rápido y acorralar a la bestia.

Allí estaba, fue una vista en cámara lenta, la criatura salto de unos arbustos mostrando su silueta gracias a la luz de la luna,era efectivamente un zorro, pero no era normal, este tenía dos cabezas y un color oscuro que cambiaba al de la tierra cuando las cuatro patas del ser tocaron el suelo y comenzó su carrera al gallinero, rápidamente las cuatro comenzaron también a tomar sus posiciones, AJ fue más rápida que la criatura y se interpuso en el camino para llegar al gallinero, Twilight por su parte llego a las espaldas del ladrón, Pinkie y Fluttershy le prohibían salir por los costados, todo estaba perfecto.

Ya el zorro estaba amarrado gracias a la invencible cuerda de Applejack, la paz en los corazones de todas crecía mientras en sus mente se daban cuenta que la misión estaba terminada, incluso el animal paresia asumir su derrota, sin embargo de pronto el zorro comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, los dos hocicos producían un chillido terrible y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de color, azul, amarillo,verde,rojo, lila,con manchas naranjas, lineas celestes y una serie de patrones, y no era el único animal que estaba actuando de esa manera, los conejos habían salido corriendo, las aves volando y se escuchaban a los perros ladrar a lo lejos, pero lo que causaba pavor era los rugidos y el sonido caótico de llantos de algunos animales que desconocían, el cielo empezó a ser invadido por nubes grises y cargadas, fue entonces cuando la tierra comenzó a moverse abajo de sus cascos.

-POR CELESTIA!¿QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO?-

escucharon aquel grito cercano al bosque, aquella vos era demasiado clara y conocida para ellas, se acercaron galopando mientras el suelo parecía contenerse y los animales amainaban su temperamento, ya se encontraban junto al origen de la vos y el cielo estaba despejado, la luna iluminaba el lugar volviendo a la calma inicial.

-¿Rarity?-

dijeron todas al unisono, como si la vos de ella hubiera sido solo una ilusión, pues aunque habían escuchado claramente el grito de la unicornio se extrañaban de que ella se encontrara en tal lugar y a esa hora

-oohh menos mal que llegaron!, estaba tan asustada!-dijo Rarity casi desmayándose

AJ-¿que es lo que haces aquí?-

Rarity- no es evidente?, he venido a ayudar en la noble causa de atrapar al vil rufián-

Twilight- y porque en esta hora?-

Rarity- no lo van a creer pero yo estaba tranquilamente en mi cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía, mi conciencia no me dejaba dormir sabiendo que podía haber alguna cosa dando vueltas ¿ y si luego se presentaba en mi casa a raptarme? No lo podía permitir, por lo que decidí que era mejor vigilar con ustedes-

AJ-tienes razón, no lo puedo creer-

luego de ello, las ahora 5 ponis fueron donde habían dejado al zorro, para sorpresa de ellas, este se había escapado dejando solo la cuerda de AJ, pero no todo parecía tan malo, ya que esta ves no se había llevado ninguna gallina, decidieron ir para sus casas, después del temblor seguramente todos estaban preocupados.

La maña de ese día fue agitada, las mucamas estaban limpiando las lozas que cayeron de los estantes, otras estaban ocupadas colgando las pinturas que se habían caído, en cambio algunos guardias se les ordeno chequear el estado de las casas de los ponis y calmar a quienes decían que era el fin del mundo, por más que el temblor había durado unos pocos segundos, fue suficiente para llenar de miedo los corazones.

Las opiniones y rumores comenzaron enseguida, después de que todos recordaron que no se encontraban en o cerca de una falla geológica, los que procuraban mantener la calma decían que el temblor fue por un derrumbe en las montañas, en cambio los "creativos" decían que era una prueba secreta de un arma oculta de Celestia con el fin de exterminar una especie que desde tiempos ancestrales mantienen una guerra secreta con Equestria, cosa que por primera ves se escuchaba. Para Twilight solo significaba una cosa:

otro misterio que tratar

y ello fue suficiente para que el concejo de la armonía se tomara todo el día para tratar de resolver lo que se les avecinaba

-con que partiremos?-

pregunto Twilight, un tanto exhausta pero tratando de mantener un rostro sereno, como si nada le afectara, por suerte o desgracia de ella, nadie se percato, todas de alguna forma estaban absortas en sus pensamientos tratando de entender algo que era mas allá de sus vidas.

Rarity- supongo...que ahora que sabemos que es un zorro la vigilancia se acabara-

Fluttershy- pero aun que sepamos que es ¿como voy a cuidar a mis gallinas?-

AJ-si quieres le pregunto a Applebloom si puede construir una cerca más alta y firme-

Fluttershy- por favor, te lo agradecería mucho si le preguntaras-

Twilight- con respecto a las gallinas hay algo que no me cuadra, o mejor dicho con el zorro-

Pinkie- yo no le veo el problema, que tenga dos cabezas no quiere decir que sea malo-

Twilight- no me refiero a eso, de echo es una raza bastante conocida, es un vulpes duo capita colorum mutationes, o mas conocido como el zorro arcoíris, lo extraño de esta especie es que se ubican en el fondo del bosque everfree prácticamente en las montañas, no deberían estar tan cerca de los ponis.

AJ-algo debió a traerlos-

Pinkie-o asustarlos-

Las miradas se cursaron, esta ves con preocupación y miedo.

Fluttershy- prefiero pensar que solo tenían mucha hambre-

Twilight- pero se alimentan de animales más pequeños que hay en el interior del bosque, como el gallo dragón, o el ave sin alas-

Pinkie-¿como puede existir un pájaro sin alas?

Twilight- no es que no tenga alas, es que no se ven cuando vuela, ademas de que su anatomía...-

AJ-no creo que ese pájaro sea importante... si el zorro tiene comida de sobra no debería andar tan a las afueras-

Pinkie- sigo pensando que algo debió asustarlo-

Rarity- pero que clase de bestia lo puede asustar ahora?es imposible que surja un animal de la nada-

Twilight- ese es el problema, algo nuevo esta en el bosque, y si esta obligando a los animales mas peligrosos de Equestria abandonar sus hogares no me puedo imaginar que clase de monstruo es-

AJ- no creerás que tiene relación con el temblor o si?

Twilight- no lo se, realmente ya no se que pensar-

un nuevo silencio se produjo, pero esta ves las miradas estaban fijas en Twilight, quien mostraba cansancio y una expresión que en ese momento no sabían lo que era, pero era miedo, y la alicornio estaba siendo presa de ello de una manera cruel y lenta.

Rarity- si!, ello debe ser!, nunca andes a habido un terremoto y mucho menos un zorro arcoíris! Claramente es cosa de la misma criatura, estoy segura que debe ser alguna clase monstruo que parezca echo de piedras, como ese tipo de cocodrilo que vimos hace tiempo-

la unicornio blanca estaba eufórica con la idea, desesperada casi, comenzó a detallar la criatura como si ella la viera, menciono garras de águila y cinco ojos, ahora la preocupación de antes se tornaba en la famosa diseñadora, que parecía estar demasiado desesperada aferrándose a esa idea, después de estar tanto tiempo hablando termino por decidir por ella misma que la junta había terminado, las otras 4 se miraban con duda, pero en cierto modo la unicornio había dicho algo que era cierto:

_-por más que estemos aquí sentadas perdiendo el tiempo no se nos va a ocurrir nada para solucionar todos estos problemas-_

todas salieron de la habitación un tanto abatidas y siendo casi empujadas por Rarity, aun que el comportamiento había sido extremadamente fuera de lo normal, pensaron que la modista necesitaba tiempo para confeccionar algún traje o que tenia una hora en el spa, por lo que se apresuro en terminar súbitamente la junta.

Twilight ya estaba por comenzar con sus deberes cuando el dragón llego a su lado, siempre con esa expresión que ahora parecía ser la única que el poseía.

-Celestia te a enviado una carta-

el dragón extendió su garra hacia ella, la tomo con su magia y la leyó desesperada:

_A mi querida y leal amiga_

_me temo que en esta ocasión no te puedo ayudar, el origen de los changeling para mi es desconocido, todo lo que se acerca de ellos no sobrepasa tus estudios, sin embargo, si deseas aun continuar con esa búsqueda, puede que un alma más antigua que la mía pueda servir en esta incógnita._

_Te sugiero, aun que dudo que quiera contribuir en este nuevo estudio, que le preguntes al señor del caos._

_se despide Celestia_

* * *

><p>y al final no era Spike... pero si quieren seguir jugando al detective traten de adivinar la verdad que se oculta en el Bosque Everfree (no se esfuercen, no lo lograran)<p>

como siempre pueden dejar sus reviews y opinar que tal les parece o si encontraron algún error para corregirlo

hasta la próxima y que tengan un feliz año nuevo :)

-Gyda0248


	5. Capitulo 5: encuentros de ensueño y de p

Capitulo 5: encuentros de ensueños y de pesadillas

Cuando termino de leer la carta la lanzo lejos dejando escapar toda la ira reprimida que tenia dentro de ella, disparo un rallo de luz con su cuerno cuando el papel aun estaba en el aire y lo desintegro por completo, el dragón estaba contra la pared tratando de mantener un grito de sorpresa, la miro en busca de una respuesta de lo que estaba en esa carta pero solo se encontró con una media vuelta y la soledad del pasillo.

ABSURDO! Se decía a si misma, como podía ser que Celestia no supiera nada? Y para colmo la enviaba a preguntarle a ese payaso hecho de animales, pensó que la gobernante de Equestria no la estaba tomando enserio, paso el resto de esa tarde odiando a Celestia. Ya en la noche se culpaba por pensar de esa forma de la que había sido su mentora, solo le quedo convencerse y prepararse para enfrentar al apodado Espíritu del Caos y desarmonía.

La noche parecía querer susurrar una canción de cuna a través del viento, la calma aseguraba dulces sueños a todos los ponis, pero habían dos quienes no pertenecían a esa raza, y aquella noche estaban destinados a encontrarse nuevamente.

El dragón empezó a deambular por los pasillos, su mente también había sido invadida por el misterio que surgió acerca de la nueva criatura, la culpa lo carcomía por dentro. Sin darse cuenta llego ante la biblioteca que se encontraba el famoso changeling "tal ves" pensó, si lograba hacer que el changeling admitiera que era él la culpa del desorden en el bosque Everfree, entonces su conciencia quedaría limpia, se preparo y entro impulsado por un nuevo sentimiento, el cual lo hacia sentir repugnante, pero prefería eso que enfrentarse a lo que los últimos 2 años temía.

-¡¿que es lo que planeas!?-

exclamo Spike, mientras tomaba del cuello a su interlocutor, la garra apretaba con fuerza dejándolo casi sin respirar, estuvieron así un rato, ninguno de los dos sabia cuanto pero no importaba, ya el changeling estaba perdiendo su color y el dragón lo lanzo contra una estantería.

-ESTAS LOCO?-

grito el changeling con la esperanza de que algún guardia fuera a su auxilio, si se transformaba significaba que le darían caza a el, por lo que si asumía un papel de victima...

-no servirá lo que digas, nadie escuchara, nadie vendrá a extenderte un casco-

respondió Spike, quien parecía leer la mente de su enemigo, la suerte parecía echada a favor del reptil, solo quedaba una opción, jugar sucio.

Changeling- bien, quieres saber lo que planeo, lo que tengo en mente, pero te equivocas, no tengo nada, estoy libre de manchas, por mas que lo intentes solo te vas a encontrar con que eres el único monstruo en este castillo-

Spike- MIENTES!, estoy seguro, tu reina esta aguardando alguna señal tulla, es ridículo que intentes esconderlo, esta claro que es tu culpa lo que esta ocurriendo-

Changeling- reina?!, pero si hace cuatro años que no se de ella, lo olvidaste así como olvidaste como ser racional?-

Spike-no intentes cambiar el tema, di la verdad, o si no...-

esta ves el dragón se encontraba de pie, con una de sus patas aplastando la cabeza del changeling que no había tenido el valor aun de levantarse, la tensión en el ambiente aumentaba en cada segundo, el viento chocaba contra los vidrios provocando un sonido tétrico, como si aclamaran por ver sangre en el suelo.

- o si no...-

el rostro del changeling comenzó a cambiar, ahora la piel estaba cubierta por escamas de color lila, los ojos se tornaron de color verde y de su mandíbula comenzó a mostrar la dentadura capaz de romper huesos y piedras

-me vas a matar?-

termino por preguntar el ser que ahora era idéntico a el en apariencia, Spike horrorizado se alejo mientras que su otro yo se levantaba completando la transformación ante el, por momentos Spike se tropezaba con sus propias patas y cola, pero aun así estaba de pie, mirando a esos ojos, ojos los cuales lo devoraban y destrozaban por completo, y es que eran iguales a los suyos.

Changeling- ¿que es lo que ocurre? Tienes miedo?

Spike no respondió, y el falso dragón sonrió, ahora tenia en su poder a un ser que podría acabar con el castillo, pero no era suficiente, quería verlo acabado, llorando en el suelo, suplicando para que se detuviera, suplicando por la muerte.

Changeling- ya ya... no hay por que temer, después de todo...-

se acerco tranquilo, como si fuese a arrullarlo pero aun con la mirada dispuesta a destrucción, por primera ves se sentía completamente poderoso, al igual cuando hablo con la princesa por un momento el tenia el control, aun que finalmente ella fue quien gano esa batalla, ahora sentía lo que era ganar, por otra parte el verdadero Spike estaba aterrado, ante el se levantaba lo que siempre trataba de ocultar, lo que se escondía bajo la constante búsqueda de la perfección en el castillo, y es que eso era todo, el solo quería que un día Twilight le diera las gracias por todas las ocasiones que EL le aliviaba la carga, quería escuchar que era bueno, eficiente y servicial, quería escuchar todo ello porque...

el changeling llego hasta Spike, se agacho un poco, puesto que el dragón estaba encorvado mirando al suelo, como si fuera a encontrar la solución de todo allí, le susurro cerca del oído.

_después de todo...el único que tiene las garras con sangre eres tu._

El dragón miro sus garras y allí estaban, las manchas que nunca se limpiaban, por mas que se refregaba la sangre permanecía allí, cada noche eran mas y mas grandes, su cara, cola y cuerpo también, tenia aquellas marcas que nunca se desvanecerían, levanto la vista y esa figura continuaba allí, vio entonces la realidad, su realidad, y esa era que no tenía perdón, por más que tenia un aliado que apaciguaba su interior ahora se veía con la necesidad de matar al changeling, todo dentro de el le gritaba que lo tomara del cuello y que con su fuerza bruta separara la cabeza del cuerpo, pero no podía, porque era el quien estaba al frente, se arrodillo, agotado por la batalla interna que estaba viviendo y la que vivía cada noche y mañana.

El changeling sonreía satisfecho, pero ahora parecía ser que la avaricia de los dragones se adueñaba de el, aun no era suficiente.

-por cierto... que era eso que balbuciste antes? Que yo era el culpable de la tragedia de las gallinas?, a quien intentas engañar señor monstruo? Si el único que sale por las noches eres tu-

el dragón lo miro, exigiendo seguir escuchando con un rostro de intriga, miedo, curiosidad, vergüenza y otros sentimientos que lo hacían ver como un ser desdichado y sin valor alguno "de que esta hablando" se dijo a si mismo, ahora, dentro del dragón estaba tan solo un niño cargando con algo demasiado grande para el.

El changeling prosiguió:

_-quien sale a hurtadillas al anochecer y solo regresa cuando la noche da sus últimos alientos de vida, quien va en busca de la muerte para saciar su incontrolable apetito, quien usa una mascara ante el sol y se oculta en la oscuridad de la luna, eres tu, es tu culpa que ahora el suelo llore por la sangre que has derramado, es todo y siempre sera tu culpa-_

fue el final para Spike, el pánico surgió dentro de el, solo le restaba marcharse de ese lugar, había caído en el olvido la razón por la cual fue a ese lugar, solo salio de la habitación, algo dijo al salir pero para le era sin importancia, continuo su rumbo, esta ves guiado por el vacío dentro de el, vacío que solo podría ser llenado con sangre y muerte.

El changeling escucho claramente esas palabras, las guardo en su mente, pues le sería imposible olvidaras, ya que significaron la derrota.

Celestia levanto el sol y la vida continuo con su ritmo tan pacifico, Twilight comenzó su día temprano, pues necesitaba ver a Fluttershy, y solo lo conseguiría si terminaba su larga lista de deberes , de esa forma el día se desarrollo, la alegría llego a ella cuando Spike le dijo que ya no quedaba más que hacer, por lo que partió hacia el hogar de su amiga,cuando llegó se encontraba Fluttershy y Applebloom, la no tan pequeña ahora se encontraba trabajando en la nueva cerca, mientras que la pegaso se acercaba con un jugo, probablemente de naranja.

-Hola chicas-

dijo animada, como siempre ese lugar era tan contrario a la vida del castillo que la dejaba con la sensación de haber estado en vacaciones.

Fluttershy- buenas tardes Twilight!quieres jugo?-

Twilight-no, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, solo quiero hablar de algo-

Applebloom- no tienen porque irse a algún otro lado, les aseguro que no soltare ninguna palabra de lo que escuche-

Twilight- nunca dije que tuvieras que irte, no es algo tan grave-

Fluttershy- entonces que es lo que quieres decirme?

Twilight- es más que nada una pregunta-

Applenloom- no me digas que quieres que los pájaros de Fluttershy canten para tu boda!-

Twilight- BODA?! De donde sacaste esa idea?-

Applebloom- es que el otro día escuche a AJ decir que te irías a casar-

Applejack- exactamente cuando dije eso?-

todas se giraron sorprendidas, ninguna se dio cuenta cuando la vaquera había llegado, por lo que se veía ella corrió para encontrarse en ese lugar.

Applebloom- AJ? Que es lo que haces aquí?-

Applejack- vine a buscarte, necesito que me ayudes en la granja-

Applebloom- lo siento hermana, pero ya tengo un compromiso-

Applejack- no me digas que es con ese "amigo" tullo-

Applebloom- pues si, exactamente-

Applejack- oh no señorita, no tienes permiso ¿olvidas la última ves?, estuviste en el hospital después de caer por el precipicio-

Applebloom- por eso mismo tengo que juntarme con el, tenemos que arreglar nuestro carro volador para que no pase otra ves-

Applejack- no, no tienes permiso-

Appleblom- tampoco es como si te lo pidiera-

seguido de eso, la pony con la cinta en la cabeza termino la cerca y salio corriendo antes de que AJ dijera algo, la vaquera solo pudo ver en el horizonte como su hermana menor se alejaba tan solo para ver a ese pony que estaba obsesionado con crear una maquina para volar como un pegaso...

Twilight- por cierto Apple Jack... que era eso de que me voy a casar-

Applejack- seguramente ella escucho mal, le había dicho a granny Smith que iría a CAZAR y que tu también estarías-

Twilight- realmente aveces parece que sigue siendo una potrilla-

Applehack- pero ya no lo es... en fin, ahora tengo mucho trabajo y más de lo que pensaba, hasta la próxima-

Fluttershy/Twilight- nos vemos-

Flutteshy- y en que te puedo ayudar?-

Twilight- necesito enviarle una carta a Discord-

Fluttershy-Discord?!, que es lo que ocurrió?-

Twilight- supongo que sera mejor hablar de ello en un lugar cómodo-

las dos amigas entraron a la pequeña vivienda, las aves volaban cruzando las ventanas y había una pareja de castores durmiendo en una esquina, Twilight tomo asiento en el sofá de color rosa oscuro y Fluttershy en uno de color verde claro, paso unos cuantos minutos explicando en la situación en que se encontraba, cuando termino su relato la pony de melena rosa había tomado una expresión serena y de sabiduría, la alicornio lila estaba expectante, ansiosa por escuchar como podía enviarle una carta, pues quería evitar a toda costa tener que verlo a la cara.

Fluttershy- lo siento tanto Twilight, pero Discord me hizo prometerle que nunca le diría a alguien como enviarle una carta-

Twilight- pero es importante!-

Fluttershy- pues el dijo que si resultaba que realmente necesitaban hablar con el que les diera su dirección para que hablen directamente con el-

Twilight- tiene que ser una broma...¿te dijo exactamente eso?-

Fluttershy- si, y cada cierto tiempo me lo recuerda-

Twilight- pero si me das la dirección podría enviarle una carta-

Fluttershy- oh no, para nada, ningún servicio de correo llega donde esta el, se las envió a través de un ave-

Twilight- y no me puedes prestar el ave?

Fluttershy- es que no es mía, es de el, solo viene cuando me trae una carta de Discord y yo le paso la mía-

Twilight- y no hay forma de que reciba la mía?-

la princesa ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su amiga, o mejor dicho con el draconequus, quien al parecer había anticipado esta situación, tan solo para burlarse de ella, todo con las palabras detalladas y haciendo el uso de la calmada y tranquila actitud de Fluttershy, increíblemente el podía ser demasiado inteligente.

Fluttershy- solo viene cuando quiere, puede ser entre una semana o meses incluso, y ayer fue el día en que vino, creo que sería mejor si hablas directamente con el, si te surgen otras dudas te las puede responder enseguida-

y ese fue el fin del tema, no quedaba otra, la curiosidad la estaba matando como para tener que esperar que un pájaro tenga ánimos de volar, ahora estaba obligada a enfrentarse a ese ser que la sacaba de sus casillas.

* * *

><p>que puedo decir? simplemente les voy a recordar que ningún misterio a sido resuelto, las gallinas, el monstruo del bosque, el temblor, el futuro del changeling que aun no tiene nombre...<p>

y si se preguntan por el "amigo" de Apple bloom, solo es un OC. que aun no tiene nombre ni cara XD, solo tengo la personalidad definida y si a alguien le gustaría crear una historia para esos dos creo que seria muy feliz :D

la escribiría yo pero solo llego a imaginar algo así como uno one-shot(que sería la continuación de lo que quedo) y no es ninguna maravilla -.-

espero que disfruten este 2015 y hasta la próxima

-Gyda0248


	6. capitulo 6: el desastre

Capitulo 6: el desastre

Twilight camino cabizbaja hasta llegar al castillo, lo único que podía pensar era en su orgullo roto y todo ello a causa del Changeling, llego al salón de los tronos y su cuerno brilló, una luz se disparo y se dividió chocando contra los cristales que representaban cada elemento, otra luz cubrió el lugar, ahora en el centro se encontraba una especie de ilusión que permitía ver toda la tierra de Equestria, la princesa se sentó en su trono mirando fijamente tal mapa, le tomaría dos días en llegar al hogar del draconequus.

-no puedo ir sola- dijo mirando al techo de cristal.

El cielo comenzó a ser teñido por el atardecer, las aves anunciaban su descenso para descansar en sus nidos, los pequeños potros eran retirados de las calles para guiarlos a una cena en familia y prontamente a dormir entre la calidez de sus sabanas.

Cada esquina parecía prometer una tarde de paz sin embargo el rojo paso a ser del color de la ceniza, el cielo era repentinamente iluminado por rayos blancos que gritaban su furia contra la tierra y esta respondía agitándose contra todo lo que se encontrara sobre ella, una batalla parecía estar librándose entre el cielo y la tierra, y quien se encontrara entre medio era caído como victima, la princesa se asomo por una ventana cercana y vio lo que parecía una pesadilla, los arboles se movían de un lado a otro y en las casas comenzaban a formarse grietas, el movimiento la obligo a caerse al suelo.

-Twilight!-

escucho a lo lejos, se trataba de Spike, quien milagrosamente estaba de pie sosteniéndose por las columnas, el dragón prácticamente rodó y llego a su lado, el suelo se movía cada vez más y mas fuerte, del techo comenzaron a caer cristales y los vidrios estaban temblando, su asistente la cubrió con una de sus alas, desgarrando por completo la vestimenta que el llevaba ¿desde cuando el tenía alas? Pensó por un instante la alicornio. Los vidrios no tenían piedad en ellos, y el castillo que una ves sirvió para protegerlos ahora parecía querer devorarlos vivos, el ruido se asemejaba a una turba ciega de odio y rencor, con suerte ella escuchaba lo que el dragón le decía entre plegarias, por un momento escucho un perdón y otras palabras de odio, pero eso a ella no le importaba en su mente solo estaba presente una cosa:

_sobrevivir_

cuando parecía que el terremoto no tendría fin este fue disminuyendo su intensidad, dejando finalmente la sensación como si todo hubiese sido producto de una mente distorsionada, pero llegaron a la realidad cuando veían su devastador alrededor.

Por un momento todo estaba en silencio, Spike se levanto limpiándose los vidrios que tenia sobre el y Twilight solo consiguió mover su cabeza, sus piernas no le permitían acción alguna, solo observaba la repentina situación en la que se encontraba, fue entonces cuando los gritos desesperados dieron inicio, y es que ese breve silencio fue el comienzo de la verdadera tormenta.

Con la ayuda del dragón se puso de pie y salio del castillo evitando los pedazos de techo que ahora se encontraban dispersos en el pasillo, y tratando de no chocar contra las paredes que parecían haber cobrado vida y decidir que su lugar era un metro mas allá u otro metro por acá. Las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a una pesadilla.

El suelo se encontraba abierto y lleno de grietas, donde se encontraban las casas, solo estaba los restos de estas en el suelo, pero eso no era lo peor, las lagrimas comenzaron caer por su rostro cuando vio a ponys aplastados por lo que alguna ves ellos construyeron, vio como algún potro suplicaba a la muerte para que le trajera de regreso a su madre, algunos se encontraban en las profundidades de las zanjas aclamando por ayuda, rompiéndose los huesos en la desesperación por salir, las calles poco a poco comenzaban a ser manchadas por sangre inocente, el viento transportaba los gritos de suplicas, y el rojo del cielo que antes arrullaba con calma a todos los corazones, ahora hacia parecer que la ciudad estuviera en llamas.

No, no era el simple tinte del cielo y es que en realidad estaba ardiendo, los rayos habían chocado contra las viviendas propagándose de esa manera las ardientes llamas que asemejaban a las del tártaro, sus propios cascos no aguantaron mas, cayendo abruptamente al suelo, ahora ella se había unido a la opera de la diosa de la desventura.

Sintió entonces como alguien la tomaba por el cuello seguido de una cachetada en la cara

-YA BASTA!-

era Spike quien había rugido desde lo mas profundo de el, ella lo miro pero no consiguió aguantar las lagrimas, aun que ahora estaba mas tranquila y su rostro claramente lo demostraba, era imposible hacer que esas gotas no se resbalaran en su cara.

-tienes que controlarte! Es justo ahora que tienes que plantarte frente a todos y ayudarlos, no es momento para caer en ese llanto tan patético-

-¿patético?...-

lo dijo casi en su susurro en respuesta del frío dragón, ahora ya no estaba la tristeza, si no el odio, se concentro en el dragón quien permanecía inmóvil mirándola, esperando, esperando para que ella hiciera algo, pero ella no sabía que, y la llamaba patética?acaso el no lo entendía? Siquiera había visto como estaba su amada ciudad?.

-Como te atreves a llamarme patética!, tu! TU! MALDITO DRAGÓN! QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA? TAN ESTÚPIDO ERES? SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO! siempre tan insensible, ¿siquiera tienes corazón? No, no lo tienes...-

después de ello corrió, fue donde se encontraba el pony más cercano, quien tenía atravesado en una de sus patas izquierdas un fierro largo de unos 3 centímetros de diámetro, primero calmo al semental y prosiguió con primeros auxilios, finalmente retiro con éxito el pedazo de metal, de esa manera continuo con el resto que encontraba a su paso, si veía a alguien sano y a salvo le pedía ayuda para curar a los heridos o apagar el incendio.

-HEY! TWILIGHT-

se giro y vio entre el humo a una pegaso de crin multicolor, fue entonces cuando se acordó de sus amigas, el pánico inicial regreso de un golpe, su cuerpo empezó a temblar a causa de su excesiva imaginación.

-twilight...- repitió RD moviendo su casco enfrente de los ojos de su amiga.

Rainbow miro a ambos lados, por fortuna nadie estaba prestando atención, por lo que decidió que la mejor opción para sacar a su amiga de ese trance era golpeándola en la cara, y así lo hizo. El cuerpo de Twilight casi cae al suelo pero los reflejos se activaron evitando la caída.

Twilight- AAUUCH! Por que fue eso? Ademas en el mismo lado de antes...-

RD- no pienso disculparme, es tu culpa por quedarte mirando a la nada-

Twilight- sabes como están las otras?! No puedo creer que no pensara en ellas!-

RD- tranquila, antes vi que estabas ocupada por lo que fui a ver al resto, todas están bien, solo que ya nadie tiene una casa, bueno excepto Fluttershy, fue una de las pocas que tuvo la suerte de una buena casa-

Twilight- ya veo... y por que estas aquí? Creí que no volverías dentro de una o dos semanas..-

RD- HOLA! TIERRA LLAMANDO A TWILIGHT!- dijo golpeando suavemente la cabeza de la alicornio – no recuerdas que soy parte de los wonderbolts ahora?-

Twilight- ah! Es verdad...-

en medio de las cenizas las dos amigas compartieron una pequeña risa a causa de la torpeza de la siempre "perfecta" princesa, vieron a lo lejos como un grupo se acercaba a ellas, y es que el trabajo aun no estaba listo, y seguramente les tomaría el resto de la noche en intentar volver a una momentánea normalidad.

Aquella mañana fue lo contrario a reconfortante, ahora se veía claramente las consecuencias de ese terremoto, sin embargo cada ves más se sumaban las almas dispuestas en trabajar para restablecer el amado orden que en algún momento quizás no apreciaron.

De una esquina apareció Spike quien llevaba una pluma y una libreta, se acerco a Twilight y comenzó a informarle acerca de las "bajas" que por ahora había conseguido registrar, parecía mentira que solo unos 15 ponis habían muerto, solo ese pequeño numero comparado a la gran fuerza bruta de la que fueron testigos, aun que dolía pensar en esas 15 almas que ahora ya no volverían a compartir, aliviaba saber que el resto estaba aun respirando, por más que la mayoría se encontrara en peligro de vida, ella estaba segura en que esos ponis no se doblegarían ante la muerte.

También llego la noticia de que en ningún otro lado de Equestria había ocurrido el terremoto, siendo esta otra razón por la cual Twilight seria capaz de relajar por un instante sus hombros.

Recién, después de un día, las seis amigas se reunieron, aun que se habían visto por separado, esta era la primera vez en que podían verse entre todas.

Fluttershy- oh! Por Celestia, Twilght que es lo que paso con tu mejilla?-

Twilight-eso fue...-

RD- no es nada, pues aun esta viva, es mejor concentrarnos en el terremoto-

dijo casi desesperada, claramente la culpa la llevaba encima de ella, aun que se habían encontrado en una situación que hacia aflorar distintas reacciones,no se sentía orgullosa al ver como su amiga tenia la mitad del rostro hinchado. El resto solo les quedo tener que preguntar más adelante.

Rarity- aun me cuesta creer que esto sucediera, es espantoso!-

AJ- por lo menos estamos todas bien, aun que ahora la situación esta muy complicada-

RD- no hay por que preocuparse! Los wonderbolts ESTAMOS aquí! Todo se solucionara, es cuestión de tiempo-

Twilight- pero nosotras somos quienes debemos asegurarnos de que todo se solucione, no todo funciona por obra de magia-

RD- y lo dices tu...-

Pinkie- cambien esas caras! Yo creo que debemos hacer un concierto para subir los ánimos, yo voy a ser el último numero, con globos, luces unos fuegos artificiales...-

Rarity- creo que seria mas prudente pensar primero en la reconstrucción de las casas y edificios-

Twilight- estoy de acuerdo, no podemos dejar a todos continuar sus vidas en esas carpas-

Pinkie- no son tan malas, es divertido, es como si estuviéramos en esos campamentos de verano, tocando la guitarra, contando historias y chistes-

Rarity- lo que más quiero es a mi boutique, es tan incomodo! se me había olvidado como era compartir espacio con mis padres, es espantoso! Ademas de que mi madre esta tan paranoica-

AJ- por lo menos no tienes a Apple bloom que me patea en la noche... no sabía que tuviera ese dormir-

Rarity- te aseguro que Sweetie bell no se queda atrás, ella canta en la noche, y siempre a las 3 de la mañana, tienes idea de lo terrorífico que es eso?-

Twilight- creo que nos estamos desviando un poco del tema...-

Fluttershy- por cierto... no es raro que ya sea la segunda ves?-

RD- segunda? A que te refieres?-

Pinkie- hace unos días hubo un temblor! Pero no fue tan fuerte como este, pero que digo? Claro que no fue tan fuerte como este!, el de ahora fue diez veces mas fuerte, no mentira, fue 50 veces mas fuerte!-

RD- bien! Ya entendí! Pero lo que no me calza es por que son estos temblores, no es algo que debería pasar...-

Twilight- otra cosa que no entiendo es porque se une siempre con una tormenta-

AJ- tal ves si buscamos en el bosque...-

Rarity- el bosque?! Y que te hace pensar que el terremoto se relacione con ese lugar!?-

AJ- no te alteres tanto, lo digo porque siempre que nos enfrentamos a algo extraño siempre terminamos allí de todos modos-

Fluttershy- creo que necesitaremos un poco mas de ayuda... no hay en ningún libro que explique algo como eso?-

Twilight- por desgracia no, no hay nada que se asemeje a-

corto por completo la oración, y es que un leve recuerdo empezó a emerger en su mente, no quería que se fuera y es que estaba tan distante... pero allí estaba, poco a poco la imagen se torno mas clara, pero su memoria no estaba completa, lo veía, si, ese libro que tanto costo sacarlo de la estantería cuando ella era una potra, los bordes plateados y el nombre complejo la habían llevado casi a la fuerza a hojear aquellas paginas que tenían un tinte amarillento y el olor un tanto fuerte pero soportable, el problema surgía en cuanto miraba las paginas a través de su recuerdo, todas y cada una de las paginas estaban en blanco, una pequeña desesperación creció dentro de ella pero era imposible, esas paginas no volverían a menos que tomara nuevamente ese libro.

Rarity- Twilight...cariño, estas bien?-

Twilight- si estoy bien, pero creo que en Canterlot hay un libro que menciona algo parecido...pero no lo recuerdo-

RD- bien! Estamos devuelta en el inicio-

Pinkie- no seas tan pesimista! Quizás twilight no lo recuerde pero puede que el Changeling si-

RD- el changeling? Aun sigue aquí? Creí que ya sabes, ya lo habrían...-

AJ- aun así... porque exactamente EL tendría que saber eso-

Pinkie- no lo recuerdas tontilla? El estuvo 4 años leyendo los libros del castillo, seguramente también leyó el que Twilight recuerda-

RD- entonces que esperamos! vamos donde esta ese cretino-

el grupo tomo rumbo a la biblioteca, fue un tanto difícil al ver que algunas escaleras habían cedido, pero la estructura en general del castillo aun se mantenía en pie, por un momento Twilight creyó ver como lentamente las paredes sanaban sus grietas, pero no podía afirmarlo, finalmente llegaron al lugar, por suerte se había mantenido en pie, al entrar el changeling estaba guardando los libros en las estanterías, cambio su rostro al ver nuevamente a las 6 ponis reunidas, simplemente para el no podía significar algo bueno, pero se sorprendió al ver la condición de la princesa e inmediatamente una carcajada salio de el, se sujetaba el estomago mientras estaba sentado en el suelo riendo y cada vez que miraba la risa aumentaba.

Twilight- Pinkie Pie!- grito al ver que su amiga se había unido al changeling

Pinkie- lo siento Twilight pero desde aquí te ves muy chistosa pfff.. jajajaja!-

AJ- bien ya basta de tonterías, necesitamos hablar contigo changeling-

dijo acercándose y haciendo a un lado a Pinkie, las otras formaron un circulo y ahora el ser de piel oscura se encontraba rodeado sin escapatoria alguna, definitivamente ese encuentro sería único e importante para el futuro.

* * *

><p>por fin volvió Rainbow! no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba, y sinceramente hacia mucho tiempo que tenia ganar de golpear a Twilight, no es que no me guste o algo por el estilo, es solo que es algo que me nació del interior de mi corazón 3<p>

aun que considero que deberían haber sido mayor la cantidad de victimas pensando que todo se fue abajo, pero no me gusta la idea de matar ponis al azar, si alguno llega a morir me gusta sufrir por esa muerte, por ello que si algún otro apareciera muerto en alguno de mis fics voy a tratar de que sea tan dramático como para llorar

el próximo capitulo va a ser algo diferente, mas que nada por el hecho de que intentare ponerle algo de acción, por eso no esperen mucho...

hasta la próxima

-gyda0248


	7. capitulo 7: secretos del bosque

Capitulo 7: secretos del bosque

El silencio claramente no indicaba nada bueno o así lo decía su experiencia, camino lentamente, pues sentía como esa víbora lo acechaba, si hacia algún mínimo de ruido nada le aseguraba poder volver con vida, pero fue su mala suerte la que le hizo pasar una mala jugada, una piedra, diminuta, la golpeo con una de sus patas y esta rodó por el suelo, callo entre las raíces de un árbol que al parecer abajo de el se encontraba un pequeño agujero sin fondo, se escuchaba como la piedra chocaba contra fuera lo que fuera que estuviera en aquel oscuro lugar, emitiendo un eco claro y preciso.

Se giro lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con una serpiente gigante, las escamas del gigantesco ser eran de un color terroso, pero en la parte superior se podía ver como una pequeña vida salvaje se desarrollaba, perfecto para camuflarse entre los largos pastos, enredaderas, flores y arbustos del bosque, maravillosa de ver, ademas esta criatura tenía la peculiaridad de no tener ojos, sin embargo lo recompensaba con esa increíble audición, rapidez y sus letales colmillos y espinas pequeñas que la cubrían a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Fueron solo unos segundos en los cuales permanecieron inmóviles los dos, cualquiera que fuera el primer movimiento era peligroso, si corría esa bestia le daría alcance, si extendía sus alas y volaba el final no sería diferente al primero y si intentaba hacerle frente a esa monstruosidad de la naturaleza era probable que una de las espinas ocultas de ese ser lo envenenara para hacerlo caer y finalmente ser el bocado de esa criatura.

Pero esa era la opción mas prometedora.

Se agacho un poco y se dio impulso para saltar a la derecha, vio de reojo como la criatura ahora rompía el árbol que antes estaba detrás de el,ese ser saco las raíces del suelo y con sus colmillos partió el árbol por la mitad, podía verse como el veneno corría desde su dentadura y como había marcado el árbol que ahora estaba completamente seco y de el salia un olor putrefacto.

Se movió nuevamente a la derecha, solo que esta ves un poco mas apegado a la criatura, esta rozo su brazo rompiendo por suerte solo la capucha que llevaba, se la saco mostrando a la luz su cuerpo escamoso y mientras esquivaba los ataques de la bestia tomaba algunas piedras que estaban por el suelo. Trepó un árbol pero la bestia se lanzo contra este, el árbol se partió en dos a causa de la gran mordida de la serpiente, el se encontraba ya casi en la copa del árbol, este comenzó a caer hacia la serpiente gigante que mantenía el hocico abierto para recibir a la desesperada alma que se encontraba sujeta al tronco que perdía la vida en cosa de segundos, mientras su cuerpo cedía a causa de la gravedad, lanzo en diferentes direcciones las tantas piedras que había tomado, la bestia cerro su hocico y se movió para evitar que el tronco cayera en su cabeza que ahora apuntaba a otra dirección, el aprovecho para saltar encima de la horrorosa criatura y enterrar sus garras en la cien de ese animal, el punto débil que el había leído hacia tiempo atrás.

Algo había salido mal en el plan del dragón.

La criatura repentinamente, en cosa de segundos, lo atrapo con sus fauces, uno de sus colmillos se enterró y perforo por completo su brazo izquierdo, vio en cámara lenta como el veneno bajaba y comenzaba a cubrirlo en exceso, desesperado comenzó a moverse y a hacer todo lo posible por salir de la boca que ahora estaba cerrada, por completo. Solo se encontraba el y la oscuridad de su pronta muerte.

* * *

><p>Twilight- Recuerdas algo como eso?-<p>

Changeling- la verdad... me suena familiar, pero...-

RD- pero?...-

el la miro un momento, enojado por la interrupción de sus pensamientos, no le agradaba en absoluto esa pegaso, desde el principio el la recordaba de esa forma, desagradable.

Changeling- el problema es que cuando lo leí ese libro era muy complejo, recuerdo haber investigado acerca de ese libro, pero estaba mayormente escrito en un lenguaje muy antiguo, algunos decían que era obra de un demente, pero contaba con tantos detalles que parecía una obra maestra-

RD- pero eso a mi no me importa! Quiero saber si hay algo que diga porque una tormenta y un terremoto pasan al mismo tiempo!-

Changeling- solo recuerdo que en el origen del mundo sucedía aquello, es lo una de las pocas cosas que entendí de ese libro-

AJ- y volvemos al inicio...-

Fluttershy- no significara que es el fin del mundo? Escuche a muchos decir eso-

Twilight- no hay razón para pensar en algo así, solo fue aquí, no es para involucrar inmediatamente al resto del planeta-

Rarity- y si consultamos a Celestia?-

Y ese fue el momento en que el corazón de Twilight se trizo un poco más ¿no era ella la princesa de la magia?¿del conocimiento? ¿no se suponía que ella sola sería capaz de cuidar y proteger a los ponis de su alrededor?, se tranquilizo en su interior, debía obligarse a abandonar aquella faceta tan infantil, competitiva y extremadamente orgullosa, simplemente no le hacia bien, el problema era como lograrlo.

Twilight- voy a escribirle una carta de inmediato, lo mejor sera que cada una regrese y ayude a quien lo necesite-

el veredicto final fue dado y las amigas se despidieron momentáneamente, el changeling continuo en su labor auto-impuesta de ordenar la biblioteca, la tarde acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de Twilight, ayudándola a encontrar una momentánea paz, perfecta para sentarse a escribirle a su mentora.

No se tardo en terminar la carta, era corta y precisa, perfecta a simple vista, aun que su letra no se comparaba con la de Spike, reparo entonces en su asistente, no sabia donde estaba justo ahora que lo necesitaba para enviar aquella petición de ayuda, sin tomarse un momento para pensar comenzó a bagar por el castillo con la idea de que lo encontraría en algún pasillo o gritándole a un desprevenido guardia.

Con el paso de un pequeño periodo de tiempo no lo logro encontrar y sus nervios comenzaron nuevamente, ese dragón se suponía que debía estar a su servicio y la última ves que habían hablado fue para acordar que mientras ella organizaba los grupos de ayuda y trataba asuntos con la alcaldesa, el se encargaría de la reconstrucción del castillo, pero aun no veía movimiento alguno, nadie que recogiera vidrios rotos o que marcara las zonas de peligro, el simplemente no estaba cumpliendo, pero eso no era todo, el aun no se disculpaba por haberla cacheteado!, las veces que se habían reunido después del incidente el actuaba como si nada, ignorando por completo el rostro hinchado con el que cargaba.

Otro rato paso y ahora su mente se lleno de preocupaciones ¿que le podría haber pasado? Salio el castillo y pregunto a quien se le cruzara por el camino pero nadie sabía nada ¿era posible desvanecerse de la nada? Sintió su corazón pesado, un mal augurio y deseos de dejarse caer al suelo y no levantarse nunca se reflejaron en su rostro.

-Twilight! Estas bien?-

se giro para reconocer aquella voz, era Rarity, no dudo un segundo en correr y contarle acerca de la desaparición del dragón, algo en ella le decía que su amiga debía saber algo, después de todo, solo con su amiga el se mostraba amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que sea, ya sea porque era un viejo habito o por que el aun continuaba con esos sentimientos de cuando era un pequeño dragón.

Rarity- lo siento Twilight... pero no se nada de Spike, creí que estaría en el castillo-

Twilight- crees que se escapo?-

Rarity- pero que cosas dices?! El nunca escaparía, no hay motivo alguno para que se le ocurra semejante cosa!-

Twilight- es solo que tu no lo as visto, se nota que me odia!-

Rarity- vamos es solo una etapa, estoy segura-

Twilight- claro que es una etapa! Ademas leí que normalmente los adolescentes rechazan a sus padres o en este caso a la figura paterno o materna, que seria yo lógicamente, el problema es que se puede hacer daño-

Rarity- creo que te estas preocupando mucho, es un dragón, recuerdas? Es imposible dañar esas escamas, seguramente volverá, mejor ayúdame a limpiar el interior de mi boutique, tu eres buena organizando y todo eso-

Twilight- tienes razón, estoy segura que un poco de orden es lo que necesito ahora, todo esta tan confuso...-

las dos amigas iniciaron su camino, pasaron a ver a Pinkie que estaba repartiendo dulces y quien finalmente se les unió en la misión de limpiar el desastre en el hogar de la diseñadora, de esa forma pasaron la tarde, comiendo unos pocos pastelillos y charlando de temas superficiales y algunos absurdos, desligándose de sus preocupaciones y retomando aquellos días en que el futuro estaba distante.

La alicornio de color lila camino tranquila por los senderos de la noche, su mente ya parecía estar entre las cobijas y descansando en un lugar que se encontraba distante a su realidad, sus casos resonaban al andar, vio una pequeña luciérnaga cruzarse por su camino, enseguida tres potros en su búsqueda, vio en los pequeños una imagen similar de hacia unos años, pues ninguno tenia su marca todavía.

Su camino se termino y entro con una sonrisa serena al castillo, los guardias le desearon un buen sueño y las mucamas le ofrecieron un vaso de leche, pero no era necesario, esa noche estaba segura que sería pacifica y sin problema alguno.

Soñó entonces con unos ojos fríos, de color de un océano congelado, en ellos se reflejaban avaricia y astucia, de fondo comenzó a escuchar gritos y llantos desesperados, se giro a enfrentar a ese ser que de alguna forma lo sentía familiar pero se encontró envuelta en una luz blanca, cualquiera pensaría que ello significaba paz, sin embargo ahora se encontraba en la inmensidad de la nada, todo y nada al mismo tiempo, y es que tampoco existía el tiempo, ese lugar era la forma perfecta de la tortura.

Despertó agitada y para su sorpresa ya era de día, pensó un instante en su sueño o pesadilla, sin embargo lo sentía como un recuerdo, uno antiguo y que se ocultaba en el interior de su propia alma. Miro la hora... las once AM? esa hora excedía por completo su horario, como era posible que nadie la despertara? Salio de un salto de su cama y abrió bruscamente las puertas llevada nuevamente por aquel sentimiento que tanto la había estado acechando por este último tiempo

_miedo._

* * *

><p><em>-oh... que sorpresa...no creí que volverías tan pronto-<em>

el miro la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz grave y clara, dentro de el ahora había un peso con el cual era difícil lidiar, tan solo cayó rendido al suelo rocoso de aquella cueva, las gotas que caían de las estalactitas producían un eco y formaban parte de una melodía que hipnotizaba y creaba un trance a cualquiera que pasara mucho tiempo en ese lugar, y la oscuridad no ayudaba en absoluto para evitar aquella trampa de la naturaleza para ser guiado a un sueño eterno.

Abrió los ojos tan solo para empezar a acostumbrarse a esa densa oscuridad, poco a poco la figura hablante comenzó a ser definida, pero aun le era imposible descifrar su verdadero rostro, tan solo veía unas delgadas lineas que se destacaban en ese misterioso lugar, marcando la fuerte silueta que estaba echada en un rincón con la cabeza en alto, era impresionante, la última vez que había llegado a tal lugar ese ser se encontraba agonizante, con suerte respiraba y su vos se cortaba por un dolor del cual no se sabia su origen, pero ahora era lo contrario.

_-tranquilo, no te desesperes joven reptil... aun que considero adorable que hallas acudido a mi ahora- _

su vista comenzó a nublarse nuevamente, y es que hace un rato que el estaba así, ignoro por completo esa burla cruel, tan solo se limito a tratar de encontrar esos ojos, ese ser debería ser capaz de ayudarlo, después de todo el lo había estado ayudando, o mejor dicho haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlo, por su propia voluntad se había convertido en una especie de lacayo, tan solo esperaba que le respondieran con una solución a sus problemas y en este momento en especial, suplicaba en silencio para que acabase la tortura.

_-pero... fue un error, sin mi cuerno no puedo hacer nada, y tu lo sabes perfectamente-_

trato de levantarse, pero sus fuerzas aun no volvían, había pasado las ultimas horas así, en unos ciclos de tormento y de claridad, su cuerpo pareció recibir de golpe el doble de peso del que cargaba, desde ya hacia un rato que sentía su presión baja por más que su corazón latiera rápidamente, para él ese órgano que le permitía seguir con vida parecía estar gritándole que parase, que ya no daba más, el constante tambor en su pecho apenas lo dejaba escuchar su propia respiración agitada.

_-ya, ya... no es motivo para mostrarme esa expresión, este no va a ser tu último día, pero si te has ganado un tiempo límite...¿debería felicitarte?¿Cuantas veces he deseado a la muerte? Ya ni lo puedo concebir en mi mente-_

muerte? Había hablado de muerte? Y que le importaba a el si esa criatura que le hacia sentir melancolía deseara tanto la muerte ¿para que lo estaba ayudando entonces?, no se suponía que debía ayudarlo justamente para evitar al hecho del cual todos quiere escapar?no lo comprendía, pensó que estaba tratando con un lunático, un demente, dudo acerca de la verdad que le dijo la figura.

_-no deberías ser tan maleducado, tienes diez lunas para encontrarte con el descanso eterno, si me traes mi cuerno te sanare, por ahora levántate y ve en busca de mi preciado cuerno si no deseas que yo mismo vaya tras el-_

tras esas palabras no le quedo opción que tratar otra ves de levantar su pesado cuerpo, temblaba en cada intento y se ahogaba con cada bocada de aire que tomaba desesperado por el dolor, miro a ese ser que seguía inmóvil ignorando por completo su presencia y sufrimiento, consiguió doblar su brazo derecho, elevando el hombro, el cuello y parte de su espalda, desde el otro brazo sintió como recorría la sangre maldita y se desgarraba su carne, miro hacia su extremidad que parecía estar condenada al infierno, pero estaba intacta, jadeando y casi por perder la conciencia arrastro sus piernas e impulsado por un grito que daba la sensación de que rompió sus cuerdas vocales logro ponerse de pie, las extremidades le tiritaban o mas bien parecía que estaba convulsionando, aun en ese estado agonizante y decrepito se dirigió a la salida.

fue inevitable para Spike recordar como fue que llego a ese estado, y es que nunca lo olvidaría.

Allí estaba él, atrapado en la boca de la serpiente ciega, la lengua del animal lo obligaba a ser transportado a las profundidades de la bestia para terminar de esa forma su vida, su brazo izquierdo que seguía atrapado en esa pieza de la dentadura de la víbora comenzó a rajarse mientras el resto de su cuerpo se acercaba a su fin, pero eso no lo permitiría, a causa del veneno ya no sentía dolor alguno, su cuerpo estaba tan solo adormecido, o por lo menos en unos segundos mas se le permitía el control de si mismo, por lo que decidió rápido. Afirmo una de sus patas en la trampa en que se encontraba su brazo izquierdo y estiro por completo su pierna, formando un angulo de 180 con las piernas y tronco, provocando que su brazo se desgarrara por completo, moliendo huesos y separando los músculos del cual estaba formado, su garra era irreconocible, pero no era momento de pensar en las consecuencias, con su brazo que aun estaba intacto lo enterró en el paladar de ese ser, al ver que ese monstruo no habría su hocico a causa del dolor tuvo que continuar repitiendo la acción mientras sentía como estaba perdiendo su sangre, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba luchando con una parte blanda de la serpiente, ahora la criatura emitió un sonido extraño, era seco y doloroso de escuchar, pero si el moriría entonces ese ser sufriría antes de encontrarse con la infinidad del mundo de las almas si es que siquiera poseía un alma o si las almas existían. Continuó perforando el cráneo y los incesantes aullidos de dolor comenzaban a ahogarse, seguramente por la sangre que ahora llenaba lugares de la criatura que deberían encontrarse libre de ese líquido, finalmente encontró paso a la luz, tomo todo el aire que le permitían sus pulmones, saco su cuerpo y se dejo llevar por la gravedad para terminar en el lado del ser que acababa de matar.

Miró la condición de su brazo izquierdo, le sorprendía que no sintiera nada, trato de levantar esos restos y solo logro que una de las mitades se separara por completo y quedara solo unida por una fina capa de un musculo, giro su cabeza y vomito encima, aun que había visto cuerpos en condiciones peores nunca pensó que lo viviría el mismo, se levanto de un golpe, por suerte el veneno aun no había surtido efecto en el, ya sea por la cantidad de sangre que perdió o por su capacidad de regenerarse rápidamente, lo que fuera era una ventaja que no debía desaprovechar.

Enseguida se percato como diferentes animales se agrupaban e iban tras el, el olor a su sangre desparramada debía ser la causa de aquello, corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, seguramente minutos de vida, el dolor comenzó a apoderarse de el, cada segundo se incrementaba aquel martirio, a lo lejos vio una pequeña cabaña con decoraciones extrañas y ajenas para el, cada ves que daba un paso la cabaña parecía alejarse, los rugidos de hambre se acercaban cada ves mas, incluso los sentía dentro de su propia cabeza, los árboles parecían estar creciendo a su alrededor y el tinte verde pasaba a ser uno negro que comenzaba a tragarse la infinidad del cielo, pronto esa oscuridad envolvió a la cabaña dejando solo a la puerta a su vista, salto con un último impulso chocando con la madera de la choza, destrozándola y agregando nuevas heridas en su cuerpo que se encontraba pintado con la sangre fresca de su anterior enemigo, cerro los ojos y perdió la conciencia.

Ahora el se encontraba en un lugar diferente, parecía el interior de un palacio, pero no cualquiera, este debió ser creado por los mejores artesanos de Equestria, no, del mundo entero, las columnas tenían dibujos hechos con oro blanco fundido, levanto su vista y ante el se alzaba un techo que tenía incrustado piedras preciosas, estas formaban las figuras más bellas que sus ojos jamas habían visto, pero lo que lo dejaba con el hocico abierto era lo que se encontraba frente a el, montañas de oro, joyas, reliquias y demás, toda esa cantidad no se comparaba a los tesoros que tenía Celestia o del Imperio de cristal juntos, ese era sin lugar a duda el paraíso para su avaricia, de pronto aquellas inmensidades comenzaron a moverse y de allí comenzó a surgir una criatura, grande y majestuosa, era un dragón, o por lo menos eso indicaba su contorno y alas, pues su piel estaba hecha con la inmensidad del universo, estrellas, planetas, cosmos enteros moviéndose al son de las leyes de gravedad, era sin duda alguna un ser irreal, aquella criatura mágica abrió su hocico y de allí salio una voz grave y gruesa, una voz que intimidaría a cualquiera pero al mismo tiempo infundía el mayor de los respetos, entonces dijo:

**_-AUN NO ES EL MOMENTO-_**

Abrió los ojos con desesperación, en busca de esa criatura, algo en el le decía que lo necesitaba, que era importante, rompió en llanto al encontrarse en su triste realidad, no le importo el dolor que estaba sufriendo, lo sentía, lo quemaba por dentro y evitaba que el se moviera, tan solo el hecho de respirar significaba agonía en su carne envenenada, pero no se comparaba con ese vacío que tenía dentro de el, vacío que por un momento sintió completo al encontrarse frente al que de ahora en adelante adoraría como su Dios, por más que el sabía de alguna forma que su visión de ese sueño era una criatura terrenal, sus ojos se toparon con una figura, una cebra que el ya conocía tiempo atrás, esta le dio un brebaje, la tomo con desesperación y su tortura disminuyo un poco.

Zecora- no creas que te curara, tan solo te relajara-

instintivamente miro su brazo izquierdo, extrañamente esta completamente sano, sin ningún rasguño o herida, lo trato de levantar pero era imposible, siquiera mover un solo nervio significaba tener que aguantarse las ganas de vomitar por la intensidad de aquella horrorosa pesadilla viviente.

la miro nuevamente, las palabras sobraban para los dos, tan solo basto con intercambiar las miradas para saber lo que el otro deseaba decir, la cebra le ayudo a levantarse y lo guió a la puerta, quiso decirle gracias por haber sanado milagrosamente su brazo, aun que sabía que solo era algo exterior le serviría para ocultar la verdad ante el resto, pero el tiempo apremiaba, después de ello el se dirigió a encontrarse con el ser que se ocultaba bajo la tierra, en cuanto a la amable cebra, ella ya no podía ayudar más a ese pobre y desdichado, tan solo desearle suerte a ese dragón de ojos verdes, suerte en esa tarea suicida que acababa de aceptar en el silencio del bosque.

* * *

><p>espero que les gustara, la verdad estuve experimentando un poco con este capítulo, no se si termino siendo de acción o no, no soy muy buena con temas de categorías y todo eso...<p>

pero realmente NECESITO saber que les pareció, quiero escribir otro fic que sea un poco más pesado, y con eso me refiero a algo más... Mmmm... sangre quizás?

también me vi obligada a ponerle un poco de relleno en la parte de Twilight y es que tenia la intención de darle un poco de suspenso con el tema del enfrentamiento de la serpiente... plss díganme si funciono o si fue un fracaso como para no volver a intentar algo así

eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores, ademas quería agradecerles a quienes comentan fielmente cada capitulo y a los que no dejan ningún review igual, tan solo con el hecho de saber que alguien se toma la molestia de leer este intento de fic es suficiente para mi :)

se despide momentáneamente

-Gyda0248


	8. capitulo 8: promesas por cumplir

Capitulo 8: promesas por cumplir

En cuanto la princesa de la magia abrió las puertas se encontró cara a cara con un personaje inesperado, era él, el dragón por el cual el día anterior había estado desesperada buscándolo, se sorprendió y su rostro cambio súbitamente, el estaba intacto, con uno de sus trajes blancos y elegantes que la diseñadora se había tomado la molestia en hacer, ya que, según su amiga " cada uno debe reflejar que esta trabajando en un castillo" razón por la cual ella también estaba obligada a verse siempre arreglada y refinada.

Twilight-¿por que tardaste tanto?¿te das cuenta de la hora que es?-

dijo claramente con curiosidad, en sus palabras no existía reproche alguno, tan solo ella y la necesidad de saberlo todo.

Spike- no tienes que preocuparte por eso, lo importante es retomar las actividades y volver lo antes posible a la normalidad-

ella lo miro a los ojos, tratando de buscar alguna pista, pero nada, esos ojos eran imposibles de leer, no contenían sentimiento alguno, se encontró con un vacío que superaba el horizonte al ver hacia el mar, se preocupo de cierta manera, pues allí, a lo lejos se encontró con un pequeño secreto,una leve tristeza se apodero de ella a causa de que ese había dejado de ser su amigo y ahora no era más que un empleado, inclusive peor que eso, tan solo sabia su nombre, nada más.

Twilight- de acuerdo... lo primero que te pediré es que le envíes una carta a Celestia, ayer te estuve buscando justamente por esta carta-

de inmediato Spike cumplió con esa tarea y dio inicio a un día agotador, trabajo y papeleo acumulado, sumándole el hecho de la reconstrucción que requería más papeleo y más trabajo.

El dragón encontró un momento en el cual nadie lo necesitaba, salio del castillo y tomo rumbo a la carpa donde la diseñadora se veía obligada a trabajar, pues aunque ellos habían sufrido un terremoto que interrumpía por completo sus vidas el resto de Equestria continuaba con su propio ritmo de vida.

En el interior se encontraba Rarity hablando con una pony, no supo reconocer quien era, no le importaba, todo a su alrededor lo veía oscuro, solo sobresalía entre la negrura ella, la pony que siempre consideró y que probablemente siempre considerará la mas bella y agradable de todas, su confidente, su amiga, su esperanza para no perderse entre las enredaderas del bosque. Se afirmo en la mesa donde las dos intercambiaban un dialogo insignificante, él solo miro de reojo a la otra desconocida, eso fue suficiente para que esa figura saliera corriendo, dejándolos solos a los dos.

Spike- necesito tu ayuda-

Rarity lo miro con cuidado, esa expresión no le agradaba en absoluto, aun que no era la primera vez, recordó entonces el día en que descubrió el secreto de su amigo dragón, Twilight le había mencionado que estaba preocupada, que repentinamente él se estaba distanciando, como se cubría exageradamente y en lugar de comerse las gemas las guardaba celosamente en su habitación, todo ello no indicaba nada bueno, decidió seguirlo por un día, fue extraño, normalmente nunca sería capaz de hacer semejante acto, pero era guiada a ello, era algo que debía hacer, o eso era lo que sentía.

Fue difícil, en especial para que él no se diera cuenta, al final del día no comprendía en absoluto cual era la causa del problema, aun que claramente había uno, solo bastaba con comparar al pequeño que solo llevaba un año en ponyville con el de ahora, él se movía como una sombra, como si estuviera obligado a seguir ciertos pasos, arrastrándose por el suelo y mientras más uno trataba de hablarle, de iluminar su andar, él más se alejaba, se estiraba como si quisiera huir, pero aun estaba atado, como si se tratase de una maldición, pensó en abandonar allí su espionaje, ya no tenía caso, simplemente se había perdido para siempre esa dulce sonrisa, pero algo cambio, en la oscuridad de la noche vio como él se escabullía hacia el bosque.

Spike- y bien? Puedo contar contigo?-

la saco por completo de sus pensamientos, de un golpe sintió como fue llevada del pasado al presente, lo miro otra ves, solo un poco mas detenidamente, los brazos que se afirmaban en la mesa estaban temblando, y su pose encorvada no se debía a la seriedad de la situación, si no mas bien a que con suerte lograba mantenerse de pie, él estaba sudando y aguantando las ganas de gritar por el dolor.

Seguramente la petición del dragón no era nada bueno.

Rarity- ¿que es lo que necesitas?-

dijo con tristeza, sentía una presión en su pecho, esa sensación prácticamente le gritaba que no dejara marchar al reptil que se encontraba frente a ella.

Spike- no voy a estar por unos días, quiero que le inventes algo a Twilight, y si no regreso en diez días...-

el ambiente cambio tras esas palabras "si no regreso en diez días", lo que temía la unicornio parecía hacerse realidad, no hacia falta que él lo dijera , esos días significaban un probable fin, y él lo sabía, de alguna forma eso parecía ser una tortura mayor al daño físico que estaba sufriendo en realidad el pobre dragón, para ella le fue inevitable soltar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Spike- si no regreso, en el cajón de mi mesa de noche de mi habitación hay una carta, léela-

sin más, él salio de la carpa tambaleándose, y tropezando con su propia cola, era patético verlo de esa forma, y era un más patético verlo así después de esas palabras dignas de un drama de novela, aún así basto para que Rarity se rindiera sobre esa mesa, tan solo le quedaba esperar que esa no fuera la última vez que se vieran.

* * *

><p>-no puedo creer que desapareciera... otra ves... supongo que sera mejor dejarlo...-<p>

dijo un tanto frustrada Twilight, quería saber más acerca de la misteriosa vida personal de Spike, temía que en realidad estuviera juntándose con otros dragones y que le obligaran a hacer cosas desagradables, pero no era el momento para pensar en ello, quería relajarse para poder dormir tranquila, por lo que fue a la biblioteca, pero no a cualquiera, fue donde se encontraba su amigo y al mismo tiempo enemigo.

Changeling- buenas noches princesa! En busca de alguna lectura para la noche?

Twilight- pues si, todo lo que a ocurrido no ha servido mas que tan solo para darme dolor de cabeza-

Changeling- entonces... sera mejor que no pregunte-

dijo él con una vos de decepción, de alguna forma hizo sentir culpable a la alicornio, pues con lo sucedido había dejado de lado por completo al peculiar ser, recordó que se prometió a si misma que le encontraría un lugar al que podría llamar hogar, algo le decía que debía existir algún grupo igual que el, y otra memoria se cruzo por su mente, una que detestaba, tener que ir a visitar a Discord por información.

Twilight-no te preocupes, que quieres preguntarme?

Changeling- es solo que me parece extraño la poca información que hay de mi raza...-

Twilight- a mi igual me sorprendió, pero...(suspiro)... en unos días pienso ir a preguntarle a alguien que pueda saber-

Changeling- enserio!? Oh! Muchísimas gracias, cuando vas a ir?-

le pregunto acercándose un poco, claramente el estaba emocionado por la noticia, nuevamente Twilight pudo ver esa inocencia con la cual él se presento en los primeros días, y ahora sentía imposible decirle que aun no tenía planeado el viaje, pensó que le podría romper su corazón, por lo que se vio obligada a decirle que partiría la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p>Una leve melodía se escuchaba desde el exterior, al empezar con las temporadas cálidas, la pegaso amarilla mantenía algunas ventanas abiertas, estaba arrullando a unos gatitos que le fueron encargados por una pareja que habían ido de viaje a fillydelphia, los mininos recién se habían alimentado y ahora se encontraban los cinco juntos siendo cubiertos por una pequeña manta de color celeste, Fluttershy empezó a apagar las velas una a una mientras seguía con esa melodía suave y encantadora. Tan solo faltaba una y escucho unos golpes en su puerta, un tanto preocupada por la hora temía que fuese alguien que quisiera dañar a los pequeños animales, pero también estaba la opción de ser alguien que necesitaba ayuda, por lo que se guió por esa segunda idea y abrió la puerta sin dudar.<p>

Fluttershy- ¿¡Twilight!?-

se sorprendió al ver a su amiga a esa hora, la hizo pasar rápidamente y encendió tan solo una lampara para no despertar al grupo que se encontraba ya durmiendo.

Twilight- lamento venir sin avisar e incluso ya tan tarde, pero necesito que mañana viajes conmigo-

esa proposición disparatada la tomo por sorpresa, no lograba entender la lógica de su amiga

Fluttershy- creo que sera mejor que me cuentes un poco más...-

no tardo demasiado en explicar la situación, Twilight daba gracias por su amiga tan paciente y comprensiva, finalmente la pegaso decidió acompañarla, simplemente por el hecho de que ella era la más cercana a Discord, por lo que no deberían pasar problema alguno a causa de alguna travesura o una broma de mal gusto. Se dieron las buenas noches, partirían al medio día según lo acordado, solo ellas dos en un viaje que les tomaría cuatro o máximo cinco días.

En cuanto salió el sol Twilight salio de su cama, empezó a escribir una lista de las obligaciones de cada trabajador del castillo y otros deberes, todo para dejarlo listo y que el orden continúe mientras ella no esta, busco a Spike pero no dio resultado, tan solo escribió otra para él, con la esperanza de que él la viera en cuanto se le ocurriera volver al castillo, decidió pasar a ver al Changeling, ya sea para que la viera partir o para que le deseara un buen viaje. No intercambiaron muchas palabras, solo lo justo y necesario, pero Twilight se percató de lo emocionado que estaba el Changeling, ella pensó que él le pediría ir junto a ellas, pero aparentemente tenía claro su lugar, y si él se atrevía a sugerir aquello significaría postergar el viaje.

Twilight camino con calma a la casa de Fluttershy, cuando atravesaba el antiguo pueblo se preocupaba de preguntar a los ponies como estaban y si necesitaban ayuda alguna les decía que fueran inmediatamente al castillo, pues había logrado dejar todo listo en caso de cualquier cosa, inclusive indicaciones si algún ser de otra galaxia llegara y deseara destruir el lugar, aunque las probabilidades eran mínimas, prefería estar segura ante cualquier contratiempo, ya estaba cansada que que la tomaran desprevenida.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-

se giro lentamente, ese tono no le agradaba demasiado, era una de sus amigas, pero no cualquiera, era la legendaria Rainbow Dash.

Twilight-¿de-de que estas hablando?-

RD- de porque llevas un bolso de viaje-

Twilight- oh! Esto? Es tan solo... Mmm... un botiquín para curar a los heridos!-

RD- cuando las carpas de primeros auxilios ya están casi vacías?-

Twilight- bueno...-

RD- realmente no creí que pudieras mentir peor que AJ... vamos, dime la verdad-

Twilight, no tenía otra opción, no quería que su amiga se preocupara, por eso intentaba mentirle, sabía que enseguida se apuntaría al viaje y eso significaría dejar de lado a los wonderbolts, simplemente perjudicial para ella, no era la primera ocasión en que abandonaba su trabajo para ayudarlas, aun que Rainbow nunca lo decía, eso le causaba problemas en el equipo.

Le contó lo que había sucedido cuando se dirigían ambas a la casa a las afueras del pueblo, en un momento, cuando Twilight termino su relato, Rainbow trato de que desistiera de aquella idea, lo encontraba tonta y ridícula, pero no logró que Twilight cambiara de opinión, solo se resigno y fue rápidamente a buscar un par de cosas para el viaje.

Ya las tres se encontraban reunidas, al principio a Fluttershy le sorprendió la nueva compañera de viaje, pero no se negó, es más, estaba feliz, mientras mas de sus amigas fueran consideraba que sería mas ameno y divertido el viaje. Cuando partieron ya eran las 12:20 horas, todo tan solo para ayudar al Changeling.

* * *

><p>-con que de viaje... no creí que sería tan pronto...-<p>

-y eso es bueno para ti?-

el changeling se giro para saber de quien provenía la respuesta a su pensamiento en voz alta, frente a él se encontró una figura conocida, esa era la tercera vez que se encontraban, ella era la unicornio blanca de melena morada, se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada, no sabía porque ella estaba allí, pero la razón que fuera no podía ser buena.

Changeling- claro que es bueno! La princesa salio tan solo para ayudarme, es tan bondadosa...-

Rarity- ella es muchas cosas, entre ellas un poco ingenua, no es su culpa, el mundo en el que esta acostumbrada es así, dulce, pacifico y amigable, es por ello que espero que tu actúes de la misma forma-

Changeling- pero si yo no he hecho nada, me temo que tu visita ha sido en vano si has venido solo por eso-

Rarity- no, de hecho me ha sido muy útil, te aseguro que no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos-

Sin más ella se marcho para volver a su carpa, Spike había tenido razón, el Changeling era peligroso, inteligente y ocultaba algo, recordó nuevamente a Spike, el día anterior él la había visitado para decirle nada más que tragedias, cuando ella creyó que se había ido él se asomo y agrego:

_-vigila al changeling, esta ocultando algo-_

esas fueron sus verdaderas últimas palabras, en el camino continuó vagando en su memoria, hasta llegar al punto donde descubrió la verdad que ocultaba el Dragón.

La figura de él parecía mezclarse perfectamente en el follaje verde y marrón de los árboles, mientras más se adentraban en las profundidades era cada vez más complicado seguirlo, mientras luchaba contra su curiosidad y desesperación por no quedarse atrás, estaba maravillada con la agilidad en que se movía Spike, parecía flotar en el aire mientras ella tropezaba casi sin cesar con piedras, raíces o ramas que se enredaban en su cabello, llego a un claro, en el medio estaba una roca, él comenzó a empujarla, bajo de ella había una pequeña excavación, dejo allí dentro su capucha, pero por lo que lograba ver ella había algo más allí dentro, Spike movió nuevamente la roca tapando lo que sea que allí ocultara.

Inesperadamente él comenzó a correr, en ese momento le costo aun más seguirlo, con suerte esquivaba los árboles que se interponían en su camino, ya casi no le importaba si él la veía o no, su respiración agitada la delataba sin embargo él parecía concentrado, en algo, en ese momento no sabía lo que era, agradeció cuando se dio cuenta que él se había detenido, al parecer él estaba escondiéndose de algo, estaba agachado bajo un arbusto mientras que ella apoyada detrás de un árbol, se asomo un poco para mirar, había otro claro, sin embargo ocupado por un dúo de manticoras que aparentemente estaban devorando a alguna otra fiera del bosque, aparto rápidamente la mirada, sus extremidades temblaban del miedo, si esas bestias llegaran a darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí sería su final, el de ella y el de Spike que se encontraba aun más cerca.

Estaba a punto de gritarle a Spike que corrieran, no permitiría que les pasara algo, tenia miedo, no quería que ese fuera su final, ella tenía demasiados sueños por cumplir para dejarlos todos atrás simplemente por el hecho de que no se había atrevido a hablarle a Spike, porque pensó que esa era la forma más sencilla de descubrir los secretos, tan solo para volver a unos años atrás, tan solo para volver a los tiempos en que tenía días o semanas enteras de descanso, ahora su trabajo se estaba volviendo agobiante, cada traje lo terminaba en tiempo límite, con suerte tenía tiempo para maquillarse y cepillarse su preciosa melena, era tanto su deseo de volver a no tener tantas obligaciones que pensó algo ridículo, de alguna forma asocio que, como todo seguía normal y solo Spike había cambiado, lo único que tendría que hacer para tener otra vez paz era regresar al antiguo Dragón a lo que ella consideraba normal.

Salió de su escondite tan solo para ver lo que destruiría por completo ese pensamiento que tanto había acaparado su mente, ante ella vio como Spike también había salido de su escondite, tan solo para saltar sobre las manticoras, el enterró sus garras en el cuello de una, esta rugió a causa del dolor y antes de que la otra fuera a defender a su compañera, Spike termino por decapitar a la bestia que se asemejaba a un león y lanzo la cabeza contra el otro enemigo.

No podía dejar de mirar, por más que se dijera a si misma que corriera ninguno de sus cascos le hacia caso, estaba paralizada del terror al ver como el que consideraba inocente destrozaba, desfiguraba y cercenaba a esos animales, la masacre no duro tanto, finalizo con una gran abertura en el pecho de la bestia, cayendo al suelo y desangrándose junto al cuerpo de lo que había sido su cacería, Spike por su parte comenzó a comerse el interior de ese animal, la sangre comenzaba a correr por las garras y a manchar ese rostro irreconocible.

_**Y él la miro.**_

Con la misma mirada que recibió el día anterior, esa mirada tan especial, que indicaba miedo, pero no cualquiera, si no el miedo de que se decepcionaran de él.

* * *

><p>acabo de terminar este capitulo... que puedo decir, esta semana no he tenido mucha inspiración, estaba en blanco, tanto como para escribir o dibujar -.-<p>

prácticamente improvise con este capitulo

me dije a mi misma que necesitaba avanzar con la historia, ya fue suficiente pausa con un capitulo entero dedicado a un terremoto que en el inicio nunca sucedería, ademas de que no quería escribir el capitulo anterior tan pronto, lo quería dejar para más adelante, pero no tenía mas ideas TToTT

por lo menos con este comenzó el viaje para ver a Discord... y para ser sincera no se si detallar el recorrido de dos días, aun que en este momento (si, este instante en que estoy escribiendo estas palabras) se me esta ocurriendo algo..., pero me gustaría que ustedes opinaran:

1.- dedicar algún capitulo en el viaje que tal ves pueda dar algún indicio de los misterios

2.- dedicarse netamente a la historia para llegar al final un poco más rápido

ustedes decidan cual opción sería la más indicada, o que les gustaría más

personalmente creo que me inclino por la primera opción, lo digo tan solo para seguir con el misterio :3

como siempre espero que les gustara este capitulo de todos modos, sean libres de comentar sea cual sea la opinión que tengan, ya sea una crítica o simplemente para dar suposiciones de que es lo que podría ocultarse detrás de toda esta historia.

hasta la próxima

-Gyda0248


	9. capitulo 9: bajo tierra

Capitulo 9: bajo tierra

lo primero que indicaba el mapa era tener que seguir un río, tarea sencilla aparentemente, las tres tomaron vuelo, pues podría ser un problema toparse con alguna criatura desconocida, esa era la primera vez que seguían aquel camino, por más que unos años antes dedicaban todo su tiempo en viajar por Equestria esta ocasión traspasaban tierras que no eran habitadas por ningún pony, ideal para que él amo del caos se sintiera libre en su probable castillo de infinitos pisos.

Fluttershy pidió un descanso, ya habían estado volando por tres horas seguidas, Rainbow rodó los ojos teniendo que aceptar obligada la parada, claramente ella era capaz de seguir, por su parte Twilight agradecía aquellas tímidas palabras, ya que por su mero orgullo no había dicho nada.

Llegaron a un claro en el bosque, desde allí se podía ver como el rio transportaba turbulentamente el agua, Twilight y Fluttershy comenzaron a charlar mientras que Rainbow solo podía escuchar, estaba algo tensa, simplemente tenía un mal presentimiento, para ella no era buena idea haber detenido la marcha y descansar en un lugar desconocido, por lo que sin preguntar fue a recorrer un poco el lugar, en busca de evitar cualquier peligro que se les acercara.

- no crees que Rainbow ya lleva mucho tiempo explorando?-

menciono Twilight un tanto preocupada, desde hacia hora y media que su amiga no regresaba, ambas se miraron, imaginando lo peor, pero al parecer la pegaso amarilla casi veía con sus propios ojos el peor de los males, la muerte.

Twilight- quédate aquí, iré a buscarla-

Fluttershy- Espera! No creo que sea bueno separarnos...-

La princesa miro con ternura a su amiga, dio una señal con su cabeza para que la siguiera, ambas caminaron tranquilas y tratando de pensar positivo, si Rainbow se hubiera topado con algo peligroso querían convencerse de que ella sería capaz de hacerle frente.

El bosque de alguna forma era maravilloso, muy diferente a lo usual, pues por más que las copas de los árboles eran como las de cualquier otro, los troncos tenían un tinte anaranjado u amarillo desde las raíces, entonces frente a ellas se cruzo un ave, pero no cualquiera, era un fénix, igual de hermoso y elegante que el de Celestia, este emprendió vuelo, y ellas, como si fueran potras tras un hada lo siguieron, mientras más se adentraban a las profundidades desconocidas, más se encontraban rodeadas por el brillante amarillo, en cuanto el ave se detuvo pudieron observar a todo un grupo, en cada árbol se podía ver a uno o dos de las aves mágicas, en cuanto dieron un par de pasos más para observar detenidamente a cada uno, cayeron a lo que parecía ser un pozo sin fondo, el suelo había cedido con el peso de ellas, y antes de que reaccionaran a volar unas cadenas las sujetaron, tirándolas aun más a la oscuridad misteriosa a la cual se dirigían.

Twilight abrió los ojos, lo último que recordada era ver a Fluttershy comenzar a llorar mientras caían, miro a su alrededor, por suerte a su lado estaba su amiga de melena rosa claro, que aparentemente aun estaba inconsciente.

-Ti ucmzbm ip lmaxmzbilw-

Escucho esas palabras extrañas desde lo alto, se percato entonces que estaba rodeada por seres desconocidos, sus cuerpos eran de Equinos, pero grandes y majestuosos, lo singular es que cada uno tenía una cabeza diferente, en lugar de encontrarse con la forma usual, cada uno de ellos, y es que perdía la cuenta de cuantos eran, tenían por cabeza otro animal, león, águila, toro, conejo, tigre, perro y otras que no lograba descifrar por la distancia y la poca luz que había.

Todos y cada uno de ellos discutían, o eso era lo que parecía, por el extraño lenguaje no comprendía nada, en algunas ocasiones se escuchaban rugidos haciendo que otros gritaran en respuesta, entonces el grupo comenzó a abrirle el paso a alguien o algo, en cuanto llegó frente a ella fue capaz de ver una de las figuras más interesantes que había visto entre la multitud, ese ser tenía la cabeza de un delfín y llevaba una capa rojiza que cubría el resto de su cuerpo.

-no hay razón para temer, las atenderemos hasta que decidamos que destino es el que ustedes seguirán-

dijo él con una voz profunda, algunos comenzaron a retirarse, solo quedaron en la habitación el delfín, oso, gato, serpiente y conejo, de a dos llevaban a cada una de ellas mientras seguían al delfín, el camino empezó a aclarar, dejaron el oscuro lugar de antes, pera encontrarse en pasillos de piedras talladas, todo el lugar tenía cristales que iluminaban el lugar y de diferentes colores, era un lastima que Fluttershy siguiera dormida pensó Twilight.

Entonces la princesa de la magia comenzó a preocuparse al ver que la separaban de su amiga, el pasillo se veía dividido en dos y ella fue dirigida por el de la derecha, miró hacia atrás para ver que él delfín se marchaba y se desvanecía por el corredor que antes la había asombrado.

Prácticamente la empujaron hacia una habitación, la puerta se cerro tras de ella, intento inmediatamente de abrirla con los cascos pero no podía, probó con su magia tale-transportarse sin embargo algo ocurría, su magia parecía rebotar sobre ella, haciendo que la lanzara hacia atrás, choco contra el otro extremo de la habitación, por solo suerte no se daño, pero si hubiera sido con algo más poderoso seguramente quedaría estampada contra la pared y su sangre serviría para darle un color vivo al sombrío lugar.

Inspecciono por completo el cuarto, en una esquina había una cama donde alcanzarían cuatro ponis perfectamente, seis si se utilizara toda la superficie. Al otro lado se encontraba una mesa de madera oscura, sobre ella cuatro libros separados por 8 centímetros de cada uno, emocionada y esperanzada de encontrar más información del lugar comenzó a ojearlos, el olor que desprendían las hojas amarillas la llevaban imaginariamente a la gran biblioteca que se encontraba sepultada en las ruinas del castillo de las dos hermanas. El primer libro, el que contaba con la mayor cantidad de páginas, tenía la cubierta de color gris, seguramente hacia tiempo atrás el color era un blanco puro y vivo, lo abrió ansiosa, sentía que encontraría más respuestas de preguntas que aun no se había hecho, en cuanto vio la primera hoja sintió decepción y furia al mismo tiempo.

_VCMABZWA KZMILWZMA_

nuevamente se encontraba ante los sinsentidos de aquel lenguaje y ahora escritura, reviso desesperada el resto de las páginas, más y más palabras, le daba la impresión de quien sea que escribiera aquello tenía una gran mente o una seria enfermedad, repentinamente se encontraba con dibujos, se quedaba unos minutos mirándolos, eran hermosos, detallados, y aun que fueran en blanco y negro se podía ver como esos extraños seres estaban con vida, pero en ellos no existía ningún indicio de lo que realmente podía significar aquello. Lo mismo ocurrió con los otros tres libros titulados:

_-_TI VWZUIBQDI LM NCVKQWVIUQMVBW

_-_ZIHWV G ZIKQWKQVQW

_-_TI VILI G MT BWLW

en cuanto terminó se rindió por completo, ya no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, tampoco cuanto estaría encerrada en ese lugar a eso se le sumo el cansancio de de todo el día, los ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, y aunque estaba llena de preocupaciones, incógnitas y otros problemas, cayó sobre la suave cama con una cubierta de plumas reviviendo en sus sueños el momento cuando se encontró con todos esos seres extraños y misteriosos.

Escucho unos ruidos, presto un poco más de atención y estos seguían un patrón, golpe, golpe, pausa, golpe, pausa, golpe, golpe,golpe, ese fue el fin y la puerta se abrió, frente a ella ahora estaba uno de esos "caballos" este tenía la cabeza de un cocodrilo, claramente no podía ser nada bueno, y si ella era la cena? Salió de la cómoda cama, primero fue lentamente hacia el ser que la esperaba, una pequeña distancia los separaba, y una distancia menor para cruzar esa puerta, el cocodrilo estaba a punto de decir algo pero Twilight no le dio tiempo, corrió con todas las fuerzas hacia el camino que antes había andado, debía encontrar a Fluttershy y salir de ese lugar lo antes posible, miró hacia atrás y su nuevo enemigo la seguía, pronto la alcanzaría, por lo que emprendió vuelo y se apego al techo, pues si ese ser la alcanzaba mas su altura no sería suficiente, ademas de que no llevaba ninguna cadena o cuerda para atraparla.

Siguieron así un largo trecho, desde hacia unos momentos que él estaba abajo de ella y no intentaba hacer mucho para detenerla, quiso olvidarse de ese detalle y seguir, sin embargo ella recordaba que debía encontrarse con la división de los caminos muchos metros antes, no lo comprendía, de alguna forma sentía que estaba volando en círculos, llegó entonces a un espacio cerrado, un callejón sin salida, el cansancio y el shock por el estrés que le causaba tal lugar provocaron que dejara su cuerpo caer, como si hubiera muerto se encontraba en el frío suelo de piedra.

A sus orejas llegaban como las pisadas retumbaban en el suelo, ese sería su final, tan pronto? Que sería de Fluttershy o Rainbow? Las demás seguramente comenzarían a preocuparse si no volvían dentro de los cuatro días, el castillo entraría en pánico, no había dejado indicaciones para más tiempo, enviarían a un grupo de búsqueda y probablemente los extraños seres acabarían con todos, se esparciría el rumor de su muerte, podía ver claramente su funeral, como su madre se abrasaba desesperada a su padre quien intentaría contener las lagrimas, pero eso no era todo, aun quedaban todos los sueños que tenía, quería que su reino fuera grande, prospero, aun deseaba aprender y enseñar, se arrepintió de haber rechazado esa cita con Flash Sentry cuando se encontraron hace dos meses en Canterlot, se arrepintió de algunas palabras crueles a quien sea que se las dijo, ya ni recordaba, tantas imágenes pasaban por su mente que ya no le alcanzaba para verlas todas y era por ello que no se rendiría, se levanto impulsada por un bello sentimiento, estaba dispuesta a pelear, él estaba allí, parado serenamente, mirando algo que era más allá de ella, Twilight comenzó a sudar frío, el momento definitivo de su vida dependía de esos segundos o posibles minutos.

-si ya termino su ejercicio matutino le pido que me siga por este camino-

dijo él mientras indicaba una nueva puerta que aparecía frente a ellos. La alicornio simplemente no lo entendía quedo atónita al escuchar aquello.

Twilight-¿disculpa?-

era lo único que podía decir, por más que ahora le hablaban en su idioma no comprendía a que se refería con el tema del ejercicio si ella estaba intentando escapar.

-le tienen preparado su desayuno, sus amigas ya deben estar allí-

menciono con naturalidad y un tono despreocupado, o esa intención se mezclaba en la voz áspera y seca del ser con cabeza de reptil, pensó que sería mejor confiar por un momento, había mencionado a Fluttershy, incluso parecía indicar que Rainbow también estaba en el lugar y si se trataba de alguna trampa seguramente podría encontrar una forma de salir si las encerraban a todas juntas.

Caminaron tranquilos por el pasillo, Twilight no podía dejar de preguntarse que sucedería después, necesitaba sacarle información al que parecía ser su "guía" en ese lugar, pero algo le decía que no sería fácil.

Twilight- y... que es exactamente el desayuno?-

Cocodrilo- no tiene que preocuparse por ello, tenemos servido exactamente lo que necesitan para nutrirse y alimentarse saludablemente, cada porción esta adecuada para cada una de ustedes y adaptado según los lugares de nacimiento de cada una-

Twilight- entonces cuanto saben de nosotras?-

Cocodrilo- Todo, nosotros sabemos lo que se relaciona con el pasado y ustedes como reencarnaciones de los elementos de la armonía juegan un papel importante en la historia de nuestro mundo, más de lo que ustedes se puedan imaginar-

Eso la había tomado por sorpresa, ya no sabía que pensar, si bien lucían de alguna forma aterradores por otro lado actuaban con calma y demostraban no ser unos salvajes, y si lo que él había dicho era cierto no debería existir razón alguna para preocuparse, él mismo había dicho que ellas eran importantes para la historia.

Cocodrilo- tiene alguna otra pregunta?

Twilight- si, quería saber sobre el idioma que estaba hablando cuando llegue aquí-

Cocodrilo- es una lengua ancestral señorita Sparkle, no es para cualquiera, quien la aprende cae preso de la verdad, su mente absorberá los conocimientos del mismo mundo, tendrá el alcance todo lo que se mantiene oculto de los mortales e inclusive inmortales-

Twilight- debe ser maravilloso, puedo también aprenderla?-

Cocodrilo- no, no puede, no lo entiende princesa, aun que esos conocimientos puedan ser beneficiosos también ocultan oscuridad y maldad, su alma no lo soportaría, se quebrantaría y daría paso para que el mal se apodere de usted, es una lengua maldita y nosotros, quienes la dominamos no estamos exentos de aquella condición-

el ambiente había cambiado un poco, y es que el tono de él lo había hecho, estaba un poco exaltado, como si quisiera hablar más pero algo le decía que no, ahora la curiosidad de Twilight se dirigía hacia ese misterioso ser, se le hacia obvio a ella que él tenía un gran secreto.

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo, frente a ellos había una gran puerta, tenía, ademas de las piedras luminosas, decorados con metales brillantes y surcos que parecían imitar al agua, él le hizo un gesto para que entrara, ella entendió que él no la acompañaría más, al parecer solo fue para llevarla a ese lugar, de alguna forma no quería que esa fuera la despedida, recién comenzaba a sentirse cómoda con la compañía del extraño.

Twilight- puedo hacer una última pregunta?-

Cocodrilo- claro, no hay problema alguno-

Twilight- cual es su nombre?

Él la miro sorprendido, no se esperaba esas palabras, luego se relajo un poco y mostró una leve sonrisa con algo de melancolía o tristeza.

Cocodrilo- no tengo uno señorita Sparkle, no soy merecedor de uno-

Twilight- ya veo...-

dijo un poco decepcionada y aun más intrigada por aquella sociedad ¿como era posible tener que ganarse un nombre?¿como se llamaban los unos a los otros? Mientras se hacia todas esas preguntas las puertas se abrieron por si solas, él le dio un leve empujón con uno de sus cascos para que avanzara, ella obedeció y entro a la habitación, cerrándose las puertas detrás de ella y dejando solo al amable corcel con cabeza de reptil.

Los ojos de Twilight se iluminaron al encontrarse con esos dos rostros conocidos desde años, no le importo donde se encontraba, solo galopo hacia las dos pegasos, ellas la recibieron con los cascos abiertos compartiendo un abraso grupal, se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a reír, para ellas había sido inexplicablemente largo el tiempo que habían estado separadas.

Escucharon un pequeño carraspeo, se giraron para encontrarse con uno de esos seres que las veía casi con odio, él poseía la cabeza de un león, se encontraba de pie al lado izquierdo del delfín que las esperaba al fondo de la habitación con una mesa llena de comida, tostadas, avena, frutas, y otras cosas más que desprendían un aroma irresistible para ellas, se sintieron un poco avergonzadas, Fluttershy y Rainbow fueron a sentarse, Twilight se percato que ellas ya habían empezado a comer y le tenían un asiento reservado entre ambas con comida ya servida en el plato.

Aun que ellas comenzaron una conversación agradable compartían miradas donde se decían todo, entre las tres intentaban crear un plan de escape, sin embargo no llegaban a nada, Rainbow pareció indicar la puerta pero Twilight rechazó esa opción, alguna de ellas propuso enfrentarlos pero también se descarto, pasaron así unos pocos minutos, decidiendo que hacer.

Delfín- y bien? La comida es de vuestro agrado?-

él las interrumpió en su charla muda, apenas tragaron lo que tenían en sus hocicos, Rainbow y Fluttershy miraron a Twilight, esperando a que ella respondiera.

Twilight- c-claro que si! Nunca había probado una comida tan deliciosa-

dijo ella con un poco de nerviosismo pero con una completa verdad en esas palabras, esos platillos merecían ser para la misma Celestia, y estaba segura que ni su mentora había probado algo tan exquisito.

Delfin- me alegra escuchar ello, pero creo que es momento de hablar algunos temas delicados..., se que no debería a tan temprana hora, sin embargo, junto con mis compañeros decidimos que sería mejor para todos-

la tensión comenzó a acumularse poco a poco, cada segundo sentían sobre ellas lo que significaba un posible peligro, una amenaza estaba cruzando el lugar, seguramente lo que sentenciaran esas palabras no podía significar nada bueno para ellas.

Delfín- Primero creo necesario informarles que mientras ustedes descansaban en las habitaciones, el concejo de sabios decidió que ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de apelar, si llegan a ser convincentes quizás puedan continuar su viaje en busca de... él si no me equivoco-

Rainbow- Apelar? Crees que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo? Sera mejor que nos dejes salir de esta ridiculez!-

Twilight- Rainbow! que no puedes controlarte?!, no es la mejor idea lanzarnos contra ellos-

Delfin- ya veo... aun piensan que somos su enemigo verdad?, nosotros lo único que queremos es el bien del mundo y de cada ser que viva en este planeta, nunca les haríamos daño, pero para nosotros es importante seguir las reglas, las normas y leyes que hemos estado siguiendo por años, después de todo como es posible que una sociedad surja sin algún orden? Es simple, y es que debe existir uno, lamentablemente no podemos hacer una excepción con ustedes, estoy seguro que Twilight Sparkle comprende perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando-

Twilight- si, lo entiendo, y aceptare quedarme el tiempo que sea necesario-

R/F- QUE?!-

Rainbow- perdiste la cabeza?!-

Fluttershy- Twilight... estas bien? No tendrás fiebre?

Twilight- déjenme terminar... aceptare esas condiciones siempre y cuando estén dispuestos a responder a cada pregunta que haga, independiente del tema que me refiera, no existirán restricciones y siempre me responderán con la verdad-

Delfín- bien, entonces creo que llegamos a un acuerdo, al parecer no sera necesario que continúe acompañándolas, ahora que terminaron de comer las llevaran a una habitación donde puedan compartir las tres-

Twilight- te iras cuando me respondas la primera pregunta que tengo para ti-

Delfín- oohh, de que se trata?-

la atención del Delfín se había fijado en ella, cada vez la alicornio empezaba a ser más interesante y divertida, sería perfecta para un estudio detallado, aun que ello dependiera solamente de la pregunta que le hiciera, se acerco un poco, quedando frente a frente, se agacho un poco para que los ojos se de ellos se encontraran.

Twilight- quiero saber...¿por que motivo se nos acusa a un juicio que puede interferir en nuestro viaje?

Delfín- eso es simple, se les esta acusando de ser una amenaza para el mundo y para todas las vidas que existen, podrían existir y que existirán, ya que TU Twilight Sparkle no eres más que un lacayo ciego de la muerte-

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho no haber actualizado el domingo pasado, fue por el simple hecho de que había dejado un poco de lado el fic ya que estoy comenzando otros fics y trato de seguir subiendo dibujos a deviantart, además que estoy tratando de aprender un poco acerca de animación por lo que me falto un poco de tiempo para escribir... se que no es bueno justificar una falta y más aún cuando yo misma dije que subiría los domingos, pero realmente me pesa mucho haberme tomado otra semana entera para este cap.<p>

También les quería decir que probablemente en unas semanas no voy a subir capítulos porque a mi madre se le ocurrió de la nada llevarme a un lugar sin Internet, a horas de mi casa y justo cuando estoy de cumpleaños... gracias madre, realmente agradezco mucho que me alejaras de la civilización 77

pero bueno que más da, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso TT-TT

en cuanto al capitulo (como siempre) espero que les gustara, el próximo va a ser bastante interesante... así que sean paciente mis queridos lectores ^^

hasta la próxima

-Gyda0248


End file.
